Let The Torturing Begin
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Your average Truth or Dare with STARISH and Quartet Night! Please welcome your host, Demon! Enjoy the entertainment Ladies and Gents
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, my name is Demon. And I've invited you to a game named Truth or Dare. You should know the rules, they're pretty simple if familiar with the game, which I'm sure everyone reading is? Good! Now let's see; I currently have the members of Quartet Night and STARISH locked behind this door *gestures to door*. How about we give them so lovely surprises! Okay, so all you have to do is comment in the reviews on who you want to do what for a dare, or you can ask them a truth question, either is fun! So, in the meantime, I look forward to letting this lot out so we can begin! Can't wait to hear what you have in store for them, oh and one last thing... **Make Them Interesting!**

Like...give some hints to pairings (I normally ship Tokiya x Otoya and Otoya x Syo as my main OTPs), can be love triangles, I'll accept those :D *hears knocking on the door* WHAT?! CAN'T YOU LOT KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE?!

Otoya: *slightly muffled* Ren and Masato look like they're gonna kill each other, Tokiya looks grumpier than usual, and...I don't think Syo's breathing since Natsuki crushed him in a hug... *whimpers*

*sighs* ...Okay, okay, you can all have a 5 minute breather but then it's back in the closet! *goes and opens the door* Now I know exactly how Tokiya feels sometimes

 _Can't wait to see your truth questions and dares for the boys~!_


	2. Crossdressing Triangle

Demon: *sits down between Otoya and Ren*

Ren: Hey, what gives? It's not like I was gonna do anything to Ikki

Demon: I don't trust you, he's too innocent for your sort of games

Syo: Yet he's allowed, or rather forced, to play this disastrous game of yours?

Demon: Quiet, you. I have plans for you today *grins evilly*

Syo: *gulps and pulls my hat over my eyes* Me and my big mouth...

Demon: And with that, enter our first "guest" *snickers as the "guest" walks in*

"Guest": Hello...my name is Asai

Demon: Welcome~ I think you have more to say than that, don't you~?

Tokiya: Why don't I like that voice you're using...?

Otoya: *whimpers a little*

Asai: Hai...Umm...I have a really huge crush on Ren... I mean, he's just the best ST RISH member after all *blushes*

Ren: Oh why thank you my lady, why don't you take a seat beside me? *grins*

Syo: I can see where this is going...

Demon: I bet you'll take that comment back soon~

Natsuki: Where's it going Syo-chan?

Syo: Never mind...it's Ren and a girl, kinda obvious

Asai: *half-heartedly giggles when Ren whispers in my ear*

Tokiya: Oh brother...

Otoya: Mou, Tokiya why aren't you like that with me? *pouts and then turns fifty shades of red* T-That wasn't meant to be said!

Reiji: Looks like Tokki's speechless!

Ranmaru: Hey can we get a dare given or something? I didn't think this was the game of Love Confessions

Demon: I was just getting to that! Don't give yourself grey hairs early! Sheesh! Anyway, both of these are actually for Syo, how delightful~ *smirks wide in his direction*

Syo: More like how terrifying...b-but go ahead...

Demon: O-kay! CreepyPastaLove asks: Who is your favourite senpai and why?

Syo: Oh good, it's not as bad as I thought. Well, my favourite senpai would obviously be Ai. And that's because he's not that much taller than me unlike everyone else. Next.

Asai: *hanging tightly onto Ren's arm, blushing only slightly*

Demon: Aw, I was hoping for something more romantic! What a disappointment, but not for long! This comes from AnimeGirl4891, and they say: "I dare Syo to dress like a girl". Well, off you go! *shoves a dress in his arms and shoves him in a closet, blocks the door*

Camus: That's what he gets for having such a temper on him

Reiji: Ah, now don't be such a downer, it's not like he asked for it

Tokiya: *glances at Asai*

Otoya: Toki? Do you like her or something? Are you jealous?

Tokiya: Don't be such an idiot. She just looks familiar...but it could be nothing

Demon: *hears a knock and lets Syo out, bursts into hysterical laughter as does everyone else*

Syo: OH SHUT IT, IT'S NOT LIKE IT HASN'T HAPPENED BEFORE! *goes back and sits beside Otoya*

Ren: Oh Ochibi, you look beautiful~ Perhaps we should go for a date sometime~

Asai: *huffs pathetically*

Syo: Come anywhere near me and I'll feed you something Natsuki cooked!

Otoya: I wouldn't make him do that if I were you Ren, I know the experience of it... *shudders*

Demon: Well I think that wraps that up for this round, but first~ Asai, would you do the honours~

Asai: *goes into the closet and comes back out in normal clothing*

Everyone but me: AI?!

Demon: *bursts into another round of hysterics* That was brilliant! Both the dares I got sent just mixed so well!

Ai: Sorry Jinguji, but a dare is a dare

Ren: Actually, I kinda liked it

Masato and Tokiya: No surprise there then *Tokiya snaps Otoya's jaw shut*

Otoya: *shakes my head to come out of my daze* I didn't even notice Ai was missing from Reiji's group!

Ranmaru: Come to think of it, we didn't either

Reiji: Ai-Ai! You were so cute~! You too Syo~!

Syo: *runs into the closet to change*

Tokiya: I had a suspicion it was Ai, but even I couldn't tell for sure

Demon: *eventually calms down* O-Oto~ D-Do the honours for me, please~ *tries to stop giggling*

Otoya: *sweatdrops* Okay, thank you for sending in the dares and Syo's question. Make sure to send more! But none for me, I'm too innocent~

Tokiya and Syo: That's such a lie Otoya

Otoya: Mou, Tokiya's so cold, and Syo's so mean sometimes *pouts adorably*

 _Until the Next Time~_


	3. Otoya's Corrupted Innocence

Demon: Yay, we're back for Round 2!

Everyone: *gulps heavily*

Demon: Yep! Aren't you just excited?!

Otoya: Oh you bet!

Syo: Don't encourage her!

Otoya: Why not? It's been harmless so far

Tokiya: That's because nobody's dared you to do anything yet

Masato: Let's continue and get this done with...

Demon: Yay~! So I was going to have Shining Saotome and HEAVENS in as guests but they were all busy, so Ii have their answers on these papers for the end~ O-kay~ Let's start off with... RandomBLLover asks Ren: Have you ever flirted with a guy you thought was a chick?

Masato: Knowing him he probably has but didn't care, per usual

Ren: Ah, Masa's jealous, you can tell. Well...there was one small incident...

Demon: TELL!

Ren: *a little taken back* ...I was in this club after doing a photoshoot some time back, and there was this really cute girl, so being the dashing prince I am *earns a glare from Cecil*, I decided to try charming her. But when I got there it turned out to be a really cute guy instead. But, as Masa said before I didn't particularly care at the time, so we began to flirt with one another, shared a few light kisses here and there with a few drinks together, but then they wanted to take it further, and I was deciding whether I should or not but then I didn't want to make Masa angry so I decided not to. He was quite content with my answer

Otoya: ...I think I need time to get over all that...

Demon: That's such a cute story~ But you might've corrupted my precious Otoya! And you might corrupt him even more later *covers my eyes and shakes my head in dismay*

Tokiya: *jumps slightly as Otoya falls onto my lap* Hey! What do you think you're doing?

Otoya: *looks up at him, hugs him round the waist* I have images in my head Toki~

Syo: Oh good Lord...well done Ren, you've screwed his innocence into a ball and thrown it in the trash!

Demon: *whistles to get their attention* Okay now for the dare, also from RandomBLLover~ ALL OF YOU must vote for who from Quartet Night is the cutest! Thus the reason for their absence this time, but they'll be back, I'll make sure of it. So everyone, please write your vote on the paper in front of you. Tokiya you can write for Otoya since he's...I don't trust him with a pen or anything THANKS TO REN! *shoots him a sharp glare*

Ren: What? I only answered the question I was asked, nothing more than that *shrugs innocently and fills out my vote with the rest*

Demon: *counts them through* Okay, since I think it'll be best to keep these private, I'll announce the results; 2 for Camus. 3 for Ranmaru. 2 for Reiji. And 4 for Ai~! I wonder how they'll all take that news when I tell them?

Syo: I thought it'd have been a tie between Ai and Reiji, it's quite the surprise Ai won fair and square

Demon: *smirk* You probably voted for him since you said he was your favourite senpai~

Syo: O-Oi! I thought you said those were kept private! Oh crap, me and my stupid big mouth!

Otoya: Syo-chan~ Do you have a thi-

Tokiya: *slaps a hand over his mouth* What's next?

Demon: Alright, RandomBLLover also asks Syo; Have you ever broken some of your senpai's rules? If so, which ones and what was the punishment?

Syo: Everyone is out to get me in these games, I swear... Well, I think Ii broke Ai's rule of being up past my bedtime. I know, he makes up the weirdest things, I'm almost an adult for God's sake! Anyway, my punishment for that was...to make me run 20 laps of the Academy grounds in the pouring rain, during a thunderstorm too. I had to spend the next day with Otoya because he was the only one around and we...kinda...

Otoya: We got a little busy, didn't we Syo~?

Ren: And _I_ corrupted him, you say?

Syo: It wasn't like that! I'm not saying any more! *folds my arms across my chest, looks down firmly at my lap*

Demon: Oh this isn't going to turn out well...poor Otoya, let's hope he forgets this tomorrow... Ahem! *coughs* Guest says; I dare Ren to sing a love song to Otoya...

Syo and Tokiya: SURELY NOT?!

Ren: Sure thing~ Ikki, come here for a moment~ *pats my lap slowly*

Otoya: *sits up* Okay Ren~! *gets up and bounces over, gets pulled down onto his lap*

Ren: *begins singing*

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you._

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do._

 _And you know one of these days_

 _When I get my money right._

 _Buy you everything and show you_

 _All the finer things in life._

 _We'll forever be in love,_

 _So there ain't no need to rush._

 _But one day_

 _I won't be able to ask you loud enough._

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _How many girls in the world_

 _Can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby I don't ever plan_

 _To find out._

 _The more I look_

 _The more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life._

 _You know one of these days_

 _When I get my money right._

 _Buy you everything and show you_

 _All the finer things in life._

 _We'll forever be in love,_

 _So there ain't no need to rush._

 _But one day,_

 _I won't be able to ask you loud enough._

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing._

 _Cause I have you,_

 _Boy I have you~_

 _To get right down on one bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever be_

 _Better, better the day when_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _(The day I get on my knees)_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say "Will you marry me~?"_

 _(What you do to me baby)_

 _..._

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do..._

Everyone: *utterly speechless and cringing in await of Otoya's reaction*

Otoya: *stares speechless for a moment, suddenly glomps Ren* Yes! Of course I will! And we won't need anybody-

Tokiya: *grabs him and pulls him off Ren* O-kay! I think that's where we should end it for today. Somebody needs to get to bed, pronto

Otoya: As long as you let me sleep with you in your bed tonight Toki~ *rubs my cheek against his chest, gasps* I can hear your heartbeat Toki!

Tokiya: Well I'm glad I'm still alive, thanks for the update Otoya

Otoya: It's telling me you love me~ *grins*

Demon: *speaking rushed* Okay well thank you for all that, make sure to send in more dares and questions everyone!

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(song was Marry Me by Jason Derulo)**


	4. Nothing But The Truth

**(A/N: Since I got so many fantastic truths and dares for the boys lately, I'll have to mix them between two or three chapters. But please continue to send them in, I'll get to them when I can)**

 _Behind The Scenes:_

"How's Otoya?" Demon asked, genuinely concerned for her favourite STARISH member. "Is he back to his innocent self?"

Tokiya shook his head. "I don't know what he's like. He hasn't woken up yet. Perhaps we could just do today without him and then fill him in?"

"He'd be devastated if we did such a thing! Besides, I have a really awesome dare for him today!"

"And you're absolutely sure it can't wait until tomorrow?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, that's correct! Today should be a fun one, especially since Quartet Night are back to join us"

"I thought you didn't like them much?"

"I like Ai, and the others are growing on me"

 _Present:_

Demon: Welcome back for Round 3 everyone~! *grins and pokes Otoya making him mewl* Okay, I was worried he'd died or something. He's just...in some sort of daze...but his dare that got sent in is really awesome~ Tokiya's gonna love it~

Tokiya: *sarcastic* Oh boy...I'm thrilled tot he bone about such a thing

Syo: Wow, Oto does seem really out of it...maybe we shouldn't do dares today?

Demon: Hmm...you're right Ochibi

Syo: HEY!

Demon: WHAT?!

Syo: N-Nothing Ma'am...

Demon: Okay, you heard. So today we'll be doing all truth questions since Otoya's...not himself after last night. First up! Animefreak99 asks Camus, Reji, Ren and Ai: why do you have long hair?

Camus: It's princely, enough said *Demon shares a look with Tokiya who just sighs and keeps checking Otoya*

Reiji: It matches my personality, I guess

Ren: It attracts the ladies

Ai: I was made with it this way

Ranmaru: Can I, or do I dare, ask what happened to Ittoki?

Syo: Ren corrupted him during last night's game

Reiji: You corrupted my little Otoyan?! How?!

Masato: By being the natural pervert he is of course

Ren: Hey, a dare is a dare and I didn't chicken out of it

Demon: Hey Ren if you wanna talk more then answer this question I have for you! Ahem. AnimeGirl4891 asks: Would you ever want to cut your hair? Oh, and she says she loves you so much *rolls eyes*

Ren: Cut it? Oh no, I couldn't that. Otherwise it wouldn't be me, would it?

Syo: Typical flirtatious kind, tch -crawls over to Otoya and shakes him getting no reaction, sighs and just stays where I am*

Demon: Animefreak99 also asks Ai: Why does your voice sound like a girl's?

Ai: ...I think it must be because I was programmed this way. I apologise for not having a robotic voice if that is what you were looking for. And I think Shining wanted my voice to match with Quartet Night's other members

Demon: *looks at Otoya* Geez Ren, I didn't think you could break him like you have. Ranmaru can you tighten his schedule for me as a little payback~?

Ranmaru: No problem

Demon: Thank you~ You're in for it now Jinguji! Anyways~ YuuriSakamoto asks you all: Which of you are virgins and who has never kissed before? ...Wow, as if Ren hadn't corrupted Otoya enough, good job he's in a daze for this round...Tokiya do you know if he's ever kissed before? I mean, he's obviously a virgin but y'know

Tokiya: Umm...well, he has kissed before, I know that

Syo: What? Really? Who?

Tokiya: *sighs* It was me, if you really must know, and it wasn't an accident

Syo: Welp there goes my chance for him, nevermind

Tokiya: Wait, what? He may have intentionally kissed me last night but that doesn't mean I'm an item with him

Syo: Oh, so when he's back to normal tomorrow before I kill Ren I'll make a move *sits pondering and weighing out my options*

Demon: I guess nobody needs to ask Syo who his crush is thanks to that confession

Ranmaru: I thought this would turn out to be a game of Love Confessions...

Demon: Oh, and YuuriSakamoto also asks as a dare that STARISH must choose who of Quartet Night they want to sleep with tonight, and that wasn't sexual either before you guys begin thinking things! So, we'll choose all that at the end. Next is...G.K. asks Ranmaru: Who is your favourite member from both Quartet Night and STARISH. You can't pick yourself obviously

Ranmaru: Hmm...well from STARISH it's probably Ichinose, the reason is unknown and confidential. And from Quartet Night it's... *sighs* Reiji

Reiji: *dramatic gasp* RAN-RAN, I'M YOUR FAVOURITE?!

Ranmaru: Wait! I take that back! My favourite member is Ai, because he has the most sense and is relatively normal compared to the other two

Ai: Compliment accepted. Thank you

Reiji: *pouts* Ran-Ran...meanie

Demon: Hey, guys I still have a few more questions left. You can all claw at one another's throats tonight when I'm with Shining in a meeting. Anyway, our last person to ask questions is Miracross! She has dares for you as well but they'll be done tomorrow, and they're fun ones~ But, here's the questions! *clears throat a little* Masato: How do you truly feel about Ren?

Masato: Well I did consider him being a friend rather than just a bandmate, but after last night with Otoya I'm starting to just label him as a pervert and be done with it

Demon: No romantic feelings...? *hopeful*

Masato: No.

Demon: Ai: What do you think about Syo and Natsuki?

Ai: Shinomiya is always obedient for me, and has a kind soul. Syo, on the other hand, is more rebellious than I thought so I have to tighten his schedule or make him run laps sometimes

Syo: That's just cruelty... *hugs Otoya round the waist hoping to get some reaction from him*

Demon: Reji, Ranmaru: What's your relationship with one another?

Reiji: Best of friends forever and ever!

Ranmaru: Friends...I guess

Demon: Natsuki: If you could go out with anyone in this room, who would it be and why?

Natsuki: Easy! Syo-chan because he's just so cute!

Syo: *glares at him but says nothing*

Demon: And last but not least~ Tokiya: What's your biggest fear?

Syo: Oh that's interesting! *everyone agrees with nods*

Tokiya: *hesitates and looks at Otoya* My biggest fear would probably have to be if something happened to Otoya and it resulted in us never seeing him again... I honestly don't think I could cope if he wasn't here and his usual self...

Demon: Aww~ OtoToki love~

Tokiya: What?

Demon: Nothing! Right, now let's see who you're going to choose for bed partners~

Ren: Reiji

Masato: Ai

Cecil: Reiji

Natsuki: Reiji

Syo: Me and Oto will be with Ai

Tokiya: Then I'll stay with Ai too, j-just because I'm worried about Otoya...

Demon: Looks like Ranmaru and Camus are having time to themselves tonight, lucky you guys! Well, thank you for the truths, next round will be all the dares I got sent~ Fun, fun, fun~! Bye! Oh, and Otoya should be okay by tomorrow, right?

Tokiya and Syo: We'll make sure of it!

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(A/N: I picked their Quartet Night choices based on who I think matched their personality best or closest. Oh, and with the question on who's never kissed and who's virgins, the guys got distracted with Tokiya's answer so they'll answer next time)**


	5. Dares Galore!

Demon: Welcome back everybody~! You okay Otoya?

Otoya: *sulking next to Tokiya, mumbles something inaudible*

Tokiya: He says he hates this game, much like the rest of us minus some people

Demon: Well since today is the day of dares after the day of truths, let's begin with a nice one! Miracross asks Reiji: Make Otoya anything he wants to make him feel better for what Ren did

Ren: Why am I suddenly a criminal?

Syo: Because you broke him you idiot! *gives a small growl*

Reiji: Otoyan, what do you want to make you feel better?

Otoya: *looks up slightly* A hug from Tokiya. But if he won't then I'd settle for one of your Kotobuki lunches *seems to brighten a little*

Reiji: Tokki? Hug him?

Tokiya: Tch... *sighs and gives him a small hug, blushes faintly after pulling away*

Reiji: I'll make him one of my lunches anyway for later

Natsuki: Tokiya's blushing!

Tokiya: S-Shut up!

Otoya: Tokiya do you like me~?

Tokiya: N-Not in a romantic sense! Please, don't let someone corrupt him again, I can't take it

Demon: Somebody's OOC today it seems...

Everyone: OOC?

Demon: Out Of Character. Anyway~ Miracross has lots of dares for you guys, so be prepared *grins the usual way* Even you Otoya

Otoya: Are they nice ones?

Demon: *nods* I don't think they'll be as bad as what some people are getting

Otoya: Okay! *smiles brightly*

Masato: Thankfully, he's back to his usual happy-go-lucky self

Demon: Syo: Put on a Piyo costume and let Natsuki take pictures

Syo: Oh God...this is gonna bring back bad memories... But I won't chicken out, so give me the damn costume *grabs it and goes to change, comes out with my face cast downward and extremely red*

Natsuki: Piyo-chan! *takes hundreds of pictures*

Demon: How much memory does he have on that phone?

Ren: More like how many pictures of Syo dressed up does he have?

Demon: You shut it until I tell you to speak! After what you did I'm surprised you still have fans! Ahem. Camus: Act like a servant to Cecil for as long as I want

Camus: What?

Cecil: Yay! Finally I can be treated like the prince I am! But, I think Camus should be a servant to Otoya too, so he feels even more better *smiles*

Demon: Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you two are half brothers

Everyone: WHAT?!

Demon: *sweatdrops* Oops, I also forgot that you guys don't know that...apart from Cecil, I think he already knew

Cecil: Yeah, I did

Demon: Okay, I'll allow Otoya to be part of Cecil's treatment because I love brotherly love. Next! Ranmaru: Everything you say for the rest of the game has to rhyme *giggles*

Ranmaru: *scowls* I'm not talking... *sighs* But I'm also not walking... *curses myself in my head*

Cecil: Camus~ You should also give Otoya a hug!

Otoya: *puts my hands up, sweatdrops* T-That's okay Cecil, I'm fine

Demon: Oh now this is one of my favourites! Otoya: Get on all fours and howl and bark at Tokiya anytime he moves or speaks for the rest of the round

Otoya: *smiles and crawls closer to Tokiya, rests my hands and head on his leg*

Tokiya: Oh brother...

Otoya: *barks*

Syo: *laughs* That is a good dare! It beats this one! *gets out of Natsuki's grip and changes into my usual clothes*

Demon: Ren: Sing instead of speak for the next two rounds

Ren: _Easy~_

Demon: G.K. asks Ai: I dare you to wear a female sailor outfit, kiss Syo and let your hair down. Geez, how do these people come up with these

Tokiya: Yeah, I wonder...

Otoya: *howls*

Ai: *grabs the outfit and changes, lets my hair down and goes to Syo* Ready?

Syo: I guess so... *glances at Otoya and sighs*

Ai: *gently kisses him for a matter of seconds*

Demon: Aww, cute! Okay, a dare for everyone from kaoruhyunalover! Raise your hand if you love Nanami

Everyone: *raises hands* Not in a romantic sense though, that was just pretending!

Ranmaru: And it's never ending...

Otoya: *howls again*

Demon: In perfect sync too...wow... Anyway~ Ranmaru: Slap the person you hate the most out of everyone here

Ranmaru: *gets up and looks round, goes to Ren and slaps him but not hard*

Masato: I'm guessing that's because of what happened to Otoya?

Ranmaru: *nods not daring to speak*

Demon: Aww, everyone's making Otoya feel better today! Oh, and kaoruhyunalover says that she loves so much Ranmaru~

Ranmaru: *nods again, blushes faintly*

Demon: *pretends not to notice* StrangerShips says: I dare Ai and Natsuki to be locked in a closet together but someone has to take his glasses off just before he goes in

Syo: I'm not doing it!

Natsuki: *pulls Ai to the closet and Ren takes glasses off, is quickly shoved in the closet and hears it lock*

Syo: Oh God...poor Ai...

Demon: On that note I'm going to ask Syo a question someone sent in. Manina asks: Answer honestly, do you love Ai? I think you're cute together and it'd be wrong for you to date your best friend - that being what you said about Otoya last time

Syo: W-Well... *whispers so Otoya doesn't hear* If Otoya rejects me then Ai would be my second choice, so yeah, I do

Demon: Hm, fair enough I suppose. Well, I think we should save Ai from Satsuki and call it a day. I'm outta here so bye guys! *quickly runs out*

Tokiya: I guess we'll be going too, c'mon Otoya *gets up and walks out*

Otoya: *follows quickly with a bark*

Tokiya: Quit that!

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(A/N: Thank you for sending in such awesome things! Next time we'll be mixing the dares and truths like normal...well, almost normal)**


	6. Extra

Demon: Hey guys, I forgot I was meant to continue this question, it slipped my mind

Tokiya: What is it?

Otoya: Yeah, what is it? I'm curious!

Demon: Well, I already know about you Oto, Tokiya told us when you weren't yourself. Tokiya, are you a virgin?

Tokiya: Umm...N-No. I had a small fling with one of Hayato's fans a very long time ago

Demon: Okay, thanks! Natsuki, Syo?

Syo: I'm a virgin

Natsuki: Me too

Demon: Have you ever kissed anyone before?

Natsuki: Nope

Syo: Well I've kissed Ai because of the dare he got but that's all

Masato: Before you ask, I'm a virgin and have never kissed anyone

Ren: Isn't it obvious about me~?

Demon: I guess so, perverted corrupter. Cecil?

Cecil: Virgin and I kissed Haruka on the cheek once if that counts

Demon: I guess it does... Quartet Night?

Reiji: Virgin but have kissed a few fans

Ranmaru: I'm no pathetic virgin

Camus: I'm keeping that confidential, if you don't mind

Ai: I have only kissed for the same reason as Syo, but have never had any sexual intercourse

Demon: Alright, thanks for answering that. Wait, Otoya did you-!

Tokiya: I sent him off on a small errand so he wouldn't be strange again

Syo: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness

 _Until the Next Time~_


	7. The Craziness Returns!

Demon: Yay, we're back for the next round! And nobody's sulking or acting strange! Yet~ So, let's begin shall we boys~?

Syo: I have a bad feeling...

Demon: I have a good one! Oh, and Ren has to continue singing instead of speaking, it was part of the dare

Ren: _No problem~_

Demon: First up! AnimeGirl4891 says: I dare Tokiya to act like HAYATO for the rest of the day

Tokiya: Do I honestly have to...can't I just forfeit or something, being that persona again would-

Demon: HAYATO is my f***king nightmare! I thought you were creepy to begin with but HAYATO is creepy on a whole different level *shudders* Okay, you can't forfeit, so you have to do it. Just...don't speak, that voice is what gives me nightmares the most... Just-

Otoya: *forces Tokiya to smile wide by making Syo punch him in the gut knowing he won't yell in pain*

Tokiya: *clenches my teeth together and keeps the smile, trying to take the pain*

Syo: Ow...geez, is your stomach made of steel or something? That hurt me, let alone you! *cradling my hand*

Demon: *trembling* Yep...that's my nightmare right there... I hoped this day would never come

Ai: Wasn't HAYATO really big here in Japan?

Reiji: Yep, he was, but he went to Saotome Academy to make his music more for himself and not his persona

Demon: Oto? Can I ask why you decided to make Syo punch him?

Otoya: Huh? Oh...I didn't think of any other way to make him get HAYATO's smile back on his face *grins sheepishly*

Demon: StrangerShips asks Ranmaru: What if Reiji died?

Ranmaru: I guess Quartet Night wouldn't be the same... And I admit that we'd be sad and possibly heartbroken

Reiji: Aww, so you guys care after all!

Demon: Hey, hey, I've got tons to get through here, chat later *glances at Tokiya, shudders* That seriously scares me...

Camus: It's not that scary

Cecil: It's not that scary

Camus: What the?

Cecil: What the?

Camus: Quit it!

Cecil: Quit it!

Camus: Ugh!

Cecil: Ugh!

Demon: *hears a knock on the door* Come in~

Ringo: Hello, I was wondering if any of you-

Reiji: *tackles into a hug and refuses to let go* Ringo-sensei, I love you~!

Ringo: That's nice Kotobuki, but I'm on an errand, so-

Reiji: But we're destined, I'm sure!

Demon: Sorry, we're playing Truth or Dare Ringo, if you're looking for Shining then he should be in his office as usual

Ringo: Yes... Ahem, but I was looking for Ittoki, Shining said he wants to see him at the end of the day

Demon: Oh, I see. Okay, well Otoya will go straight there when we're done, right Oto?

Otoya: *nods enthusiastically*

Ringo: Alright, thank you *escapes once Reiji loosens his grip a bit*

Reiji: That was fun!

Demon: I'm sure it was... kaoruhyunalover has 2 questions for Ren; Were you already flirting as a kid? First time? Why and how?

Ren: _Is all that part of one question~?_

Demon: Yep, no shut it and answer

Ren: _I first started flirting when I was 13~ Because I started to attract more and more ladies each and every day~ I used to give them a small flower and in the end I had bunches of roses hidden with me for whenever I needed one~ My first time was with a young lady who was visiting my family for the day~_

Demon: Alright. They also ask: Have you ever fallen for a girl before? Like, for real romantic reasons?

Ren: _No, I don't think so~ Or at least I can't remember~_

Masato: Typical Jinguji

Ren: _Jealous~_

Demon: OMG I LOVE THAT SONG! *Everyone looks shocked at the outburst, even Tokiya loses his creepy smile for a moment* What? It's a pretty catchy song, I'm sorry. Miracross has more for you guys, she must love to torture you guys~ Ren: How did you feel about losing Masato's friendship?

Ren: _I was sadden, actually~ We used to be so close~_

Demon: Otoya! *grins sincerely* It's a nice question because it seems nobody wants to hurt you~ What was your first impression of your senpai's? And I'm including Tokiya in that department since he kinda is like your senpai

Otoya: Oh okay! Well, I thought Quartet Night looked very profession when we first met them, and I'm glad to have Reiji as my senpai! The same with Tokiya! No matter how badly I mess something up, I know that they're both there for me and will make me feel better about whatever it is I did. Especially Tokiya, and it's really nice because even though he's usually mad at me for messing up, he doesn't leave my side and instead he does whatever he can to cheer me up *smiles*

Ranmaru: Ichinose, that smile is really creepy...

Tokiya: *forces to put my HAYATO voice on* Oh don't worry, it's creepy to me too~!

Demon: AHH, THAT VOICE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPEAK?! NO, WAIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT!

Otoya: I don't think it's creepy, much...Tokiya you look really silly! *giggles*

Demon: Okay, and to wrap this round up, we'll answer this question: Who in this room do you trust the most? It's all for all of us, apparently. Well Ii trust Otoya the most

Otoya: Tokiya and Syo, I can't decide

Syo: Otoya

Tokiya: Masato and Otoya of course~!

Masato: Tokiya and Ranmaru

Ren: _I trust Ranmaru and Ai the most~_

STARISH: Thanks a bunch Ren

Ren: _What? None of you said you trusted me most~ Oor is that because of what happened with Ikki~_

Demon: Yeah, they're not gonna forgive you for that, for a long time Ren

Natsuki: I trust everyone from STARISH and Ai the most

Syo: Of course...

Cecil: I trust Otoya the most, being my brother and everything

Reiji: I trust everyone!

Ranmaru: I guess I trust Ichinose, Hijirikawa, Jinguji and everyone from Quartet Night most

Camus: I trust those who I know well

Ai: I trust Syo, Ittoki, Ichinose, Natsuki and everyone from Quartet Night

Demon: Aw, what a nice way to end it. Well, have a nice day everyone, Tokiya you can stop being creepy now

Tokiya: *loses the smile and shakes my head* My mouth hurts

Otoya: Want me to kiss it better? I know it doesn't normally work but-

Tokiya: N-Not on the mouth Otoya, it's f-fine!

Demon: *whispers in Syo's ear* Don't ask Otoya out just yet, can you be patient a little longer?

Syo: *nods* I guess so, why?

Demon: *smirks* You'll see soon enough

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(A/N: Not even lying when I said HAYATO is my nightmare, he literally is. Plus, you can also give me dares and questions, I think the boys would like some payback, don't you think~?)**


	8. Syo's Confession!

**(A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, so I received a lovely PM from Gox2JetCoaster, and she said that she didn't mind me using the same format for this, and so you know what? Because I also received two more lovely emails of reviews from my remake - which I now deleted cause, I also didn't enjoy it or feel it had the same effect as this one - I am going to continue this one in the way I started it. So thank you for being patient, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm tougher than people take me for at times - and I'm always listening to the songs the UtaPri cast sing (in and out of the anime) while I write these chapters)**

Demon: Guys, Miracross asks-

Syo: Woah! We're jumping straight into this one?!

Demon: Yeah cause my fans miss me, now shut up

Syo: *mumbles* More like our fans but whatever you say, Your Majesty *folds my arms across my chest*

Demon: What was that Kurusu?

Syo: N-Nothing Ma'am!

Demon: Good boy~

Syo: *shares a look with Otoya as well as a shrug*

Demon: Now, as I was saying before the shrimp rudely interrupted me-

Syo: *jaw drops open and motions pointless like a fish out of water*

Demon: -Miracross asks Reiji: What was the last lie you told?

Reiji: I think it was about 3 weeks ago when I told Tokiya I used to be madly in love with HAYATO, should've seen his face

Tokiya: Don't remind me, that must've been the creepiest thing you've ever done so far

Otoya: *whines* Aww, I wish I could've been there! I would've cheered you up Toki, promise I would!

Tokiya: *smiles a little* I'm sure you would've Otoya

Demon: *trying not to squeal*

Syo: *trying not to throw up*

Demon: Next! Syo, beware, I think today may be another efficiently terrifying day for you

Syo: Oh Good Lord...

Demon: Natsuki: When did you first meet Syo and what was the first thing that came to mind when you saw him?

Syo: *freezes in place looking terrified at the memory*

Natsuki: Oh, we first met at one of our violin competitions, and I thought he was Piyo-chan when I first saw him, so I tried to catch him and tried to take him home. Then we agreed to be friends ever since

Syo: I'm so lucky my brother wasn't there at the time...

Demon: Y-You thought he was P-Piyo? *giggling, looks at Syo hiding behind his hat* W-Well I-I can s-see the r-resemblance!

Syo: What resemblance?!

Demon: A-Alright, that was funny. Well, here's something for all of you: What makes you feel insecure?

Syo: You. You make me feel insecure, that good enough answer?

Otoya: Distant memories...

Tokiya: People still thinking of me as HAYATO

Ren: A girl that won't like my flirting, it's flawless

Masato: Having to hear Ren talk about his dates

Natsuki: Syo-chan leaving me!

Cecil: Losing my half brother to something evil, I'll always protect him

Reiji: Quartet Night breaking up

Ranmaru: Giving up Rock for good this time

Camus: Having someone steal my show

Ai: Not being able to be repaired

Demon: Aw, you guys are so sappy sometimes! Though Syo's just mean to me today

Syo: It's called payback!

Demon: And I would ask Otoya what he means by his answer but I don't want him to cry cause I think it'd break so many hearts

Otoya: *gives a small smile*

Demon: Ai: What's the meanest thing you've ever done?

Ai: He may consider it mean, but I think making Syo run 35 laps around the Academy grounds in the rain without a break is a fair punishment

Syo: You're cra- no, _insane_! And why is everybody picking on me today, what gives?!

Demon: Tokiya: Have you ever babied anyone? And they wrote Otoya's name as a hint I assume *grins*

Tokiya: Babied anyone? Well, I suppose Otoya would make a sensible answer, seeing as I practically have to babysit him 24/7 it seems *smirks a little* But other than that, I've only ever babied someone who I considered a little sister before, and that was back when I was around 12/13. Constant little brat, she was

Otoya: I'm a big boy though Tokiya, you don't have to baby me ever again if you don't want to! *whines and hangs tightly on his arm* I'm a big boy, right Tokiya?! Right?!

Tokiya: Otoya, if you let go of me and stop whining then maybe I'll buy you a cookie or something later

Otoya: Okay! *sits up straight and as still and quiet as I can, ends up rocking a little bit with a grin*

Ren: That was...umm...strange, Icchi

Tokiya: Your point being? Anything other than worthless will do Ren

Masato: Finally, someone who you will actually listen to has the guts to put you in line

Demon: Girls, girls, you're all pretty, can I fulfil my purpose in life now?

Syo: What's that exactly, torturing me?

Demon: It will be if you don't shut up and keep interrupting me. Now, Cecil: Would you ever want to take STARISH and Quartet Night to Agnapolis?

Cecil: Hm...of course! One day I'm sure we'll be able to!

Otoya: Yeah...I guess that would be nice... *looks at my lap*

Demon: *hisses a whisper* Somebody cheer him up, quick!

Syo: *takes the opportunity and launches onto him in a tight, fierce hug* It's okay Oto, nothing will happen, everything's okay, so everything will stay okay

Demon: *sighs in relief* Reiji: What's the nastiest joke you've ever played on someone?

Reiji: I'm sure Tokki still wants to hit me for this but I once stole Otoyan's precious guitar and hid it under his bed and made him spend the whole day looking everywhere for it

Syo: Wow, and I've heard that I'm the low one

Tokiya: Yeah, I still want to hit you for that...

Demon: Masato: For the rest of the round, begin everything you say with "all hail Queen Nefertiti". Strange, do you know her?

Masato: No, and can I mumble it or something?"

Demon: *shrugs* I guess so, I don't want to get on your bad side. Tokiya I could probably deal with but...yeah. Camus: Go outside and sing a clip of your favourite Disney song at the top of your lungs *receives a strange glare from him, holds my hands up in defence* Hey, cool it, I don't write these!

Camus: Tch...fine *gets up and goes outside* Nobody follow me, just listen, peasants

Syo: Again with the insults, sheesh!

Camus: *finds a secluded spot hidden carefully, belts out a few lines at the top of my lungs*

 _When one knows the world is watching_

 _One does what one must_

 _Some minor adjustments, darling_

 _Not for my vanity, but for humanity_

 _Each little step a pose_

 _See how the breeding shows, UGH!_

 _Sometimes it's too much for even me~_

 _But when all the world says "yes"_

 _Who am I to say "no"?_

 _Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl_

 _No, girl, you need a pro~!_

Camus: *goes back inside to see everyone shocked* Oh don't look so surprised

Demon: *slowly breaks into a grin* I told you guys he'd sing that one~

Cecil: No duh, it's Camus after all

Demon: Ren, do me a favour?

Ren: What is it?

Demon: Run around the room imitating a monkey *smirks*

Ren: What?

Demon: It's your dare, fun right?

Ren: No but I don't have a choice...just, don't show a tape of this to anyone or anything, alright? *runs around the room imitating a monkey as asked, hangs my arms round Masato's shoulders at some points*

Syo: *laughs a little with the others* That's actually quite good!

Demon: Alright, Ranmaru: Allow everyone to draw on your face and you can only wash it off at the end

Syo: *has Otoya whisper in my ear, grins and nods my approval, goes to Ranmaru after grabbing a black pen and draws a high detailed cat face on him, pulls back and smirks triumphantly at my work* Good enough Oto?

Otoya: Perfect! Tokiya, do I still get that cookie you mentioned earlier?

Tokiya: *sighs* Yes, I suppose so

Otoya: Yay!

Demon: And nearly lastly; oh, it's for me! How kind! Pick someone to wear their underwear over their pants and to run around yelling "I'm the super man!" Oh this is gonna be fun! Tokiya, I would ask you but I want to continue living so I'm gonna pick...Natsuki!

Natsuki: Okay! *gets up to go change briefly, comes running back yelling" I'M THE SUPER MAN! WEEEEE!

Syo: *hiding behind Otoya, shaking* Good God...

Demon: Well, while he calms down I have two requests left! Ahem, Guitar'nDrums wants Tokiya, Masato and Ai to act 10 years younger and be best friends while doing so. How cute! But we'll have to do that tomorrow. But, for the last question is for our lovely Syo~

Syo: *gulps and gets pulled over by her, tries to struggle*

Demon: *hisses the dare in his ear*

Syo: *turns a bright pink and goes back to Otoya*

Ren: *finishes my imitation* Something wrong Ochibi? *smirks* You look flushed

Syo: Umm...I, err...need to tell you something Otoya... *looks at his confused face and shuts my eyes* I...I LOVE YOU! *quickly runs out with a slam of the door*

Otoya: *blinks* Syo...?

Tokiya: You should probably run after him, and don't worry,, I'll get you the cookie you so desperately want

Otoya: *nods and runs out* Syo! Syo, wait, come back!

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(Welp, there we have it, did you like it? Did it have that same original spark as before? Did it make you happy and laugh? I hope so!)**


	9. Romeo And Juliet - Remastered!

_That Morning:_

Demon: Hey guys! Does anybody know where Otoya and Syo are? Did Otoya find him in the end?

Tokiya: He didn't say anything and just looked his usual self when he came back to the room last night

Reiji: Yep, there was nothing off about him at all

Ai: Syo didn't come back last night

Demon: What? Then what do you think happened to him?

Ai: He most likely wanted some space to think

Natsuki: Poor Syo-chan...

Demon: Hm...he did have it kinda rough yesterday... Maybe they'll turn up later or something... Anyway, see you guys tonight for more truths/dares! Have a fun day!

 _Behind the Scenes:_

"Syo! Syo wait!" Otoya yelled, searching for his friend. "Syo!" He rounded a corner awkwardly, almost tripping and crashing into something, to find himself at the large double-doors that led to the gardens. With a sigh, he continued his pursuit through the greenery before coming to a stop once he found Syo seated in the middle of the pathway. "Syo...?"

Syo raised his head and looked over his shoulder, "You...followed me?". Otoya nodded and moved closer to the small blonde, kneeling beside him with a soft smile.

"It's okay, you know. Tokiya said I should come find you and make sure you were okay..."

Syo mentally hissed at the mention of the former single idol. _If those two are so freaking close all of a sudden then why is he even here for me? Those two act like a freaking married couple practically all the time, and Otoya almost seems to worship that cold jerk like a God or something!_ He sighed and then realised that Otoya had spoken to him again. "Huh? What?"

Otoya, not noticing the difference between mishearing and confusion, smiled brightly. "I said I love you too!"

"No, you love Tokiya, don't confuse yourself, anyone could see that"

"What? But Tokiya's just my best friend, I do love you Syo, honest!" the redhead's eyes were shaking slightly.

Syo stood up and began to walk off. "It was a stupid dare, Oto, it was nothing serious"

Otoya stood and grabbed his wrist. "It wasn't a dare to you though, was it? You meant it, I could tell you meant it!" he whimpered quietly, hoping the blonde wouldn't hear. "Syo...please believe me...I don't love Tokiya like people think...I may have said some stuff but t-that was because I wanted to keep what I felt for you locked up because I didn't know how you'd react! I didn't know you felt the same at first..."

Syo turned round and hit Otoya's chest with a strong hug, arms wrapped round his neck tightly. "You mean it? You're not messing with me?" Otoya nodded and wrapped his own arms round Syo's body. "I love you"

"I love you too"

 _Present:_

Syo: *walks in with Otoya* Sorry we're late, we had stuff to catch up on

Ren: So are you two an official item now?

Otoya: *nods with a grin, sits next to Tokiya*

Syo: *jumps to sit on his lap, nestles close to him*

Demon: Aww, sweet!

Ranmaru: How long are you staying exactly, if you don't mind me asking? You said we'd be doing this game for as long as you're staying

Demon: Oh I'm kinda staying for a really long time, but we'll be playing this for as long as I'm not bored of it. Now, randomfujoshi dares Ai and Ren to make out senseless, and that Otoya and Tokiya should act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet in the funniest way possible, only a small part though. Ready gu-

Ren: *grabs Ai and drags him to a corner in darkness*

Demon: Alright...

Syo: This acting should be good to see, just, well, you know where you stand Ichinose

Tokiya: Yeah, I got it. C'mon _Juliet_ ~ *smirks and walks off to change*

Otoya: *gets up and goes after him once Syo gets off my lap* Toki wait, don't walk so fast!

Demon: Well I didn't think you'd agree to that Syo

Syo: I don't own him or keep him on a leash, he's free to do what he has to, and I know Tokiya treats him well so...yeah, I'm fine with it

Demon: *sees them come back* That was a quick change, but you both look splendid! I never thought a dress would suit you so well, Otoya *grins*

Otoya: *blushing insanely* S-Shut up!

Demon: The stage is yours both of you *subtly notices Ren comes back with Ai shaking slightly* Oh God...now he broke the robotic one... *watches the 'play'*

 _Otoya- sorry, I mean Juliet, stands on some boxes to serve as a balcony, while Tokiya- sorry, I mean Romeo, stands half within the shadows._

 _Tokiya: Oh isn't she just beautiful tonight? An angel walking on air_

Otoya: I can't walk on air, and if I was an angel wouldn't I be dead?

Tokiya: You're not meant to hear me, Otoya, now just say your part

 _Otoya: Oh HAYATO, HAYATO, why must you be HAYATO, I prefer Tokiya_

Tokiya: You're meant to say Romeo, knucklehead...

 _Otoya: Oh if you don't change your name, then I'll change mine from Ittoki to...to...umm...I can't think of a new name for myself. Oh! We'll get married and then I'll be HAYATO too, right?!_

Tokiya: Why are you talking directly to me, you're not meant to know I'm here

Otoya: Then why am I even talking?

Tokiya: How do I know? I didn't write this darn play

Demon: O-Okay, that was great you two! *they both go and change and then return, Syo once again claims Otoya's lap* Alright, sinfar asks Syo: What do you love about Ai? And I think Ren broke him earlier but he's okay now *smiles*

Syo: Hm...I guess if I have to love something about him then it'd be his size. It makes me seem less smaller I guess

Demon: Fair enough answer. And for everyone; when did you first find out Ai was a robot and what were your reactions?

All of STARISH except Natsuki, Syo, Otoya and Tokiya: He's a robot?!

Syo: Me and Natsuki found out with Nanami during the Cross-Unit Projects, we were all working on a movie and Ai kept collapsing, so while we were taking care of him he told us he was really a robot. Then I told Otoya, naturally since we were best friends at the time, and then he told Tokiya the second he saw him

Demon: And Quartet Night?

Reiji: I already knew from the start, nobody could look like my old long lost friend...

Ranmaru: Me and Camus were informed when Quartet Night was first formed together by Shining

Demon: Alright, well it's late cause I had that meeting which lasted longer than usual with Shining, and Otoya and Syo had complications to sort out, so that's all for today. See you guys tomorrow!

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(A/N: Apologies if you don't ship OtoyaxSyo like I do, but it won't be shown much due to the dares and stuff so it shouldn't matter too much.. I took Syo and Natsuki's answers of when they knew Ai was a robot from that episode in season 3, I think it was episode 4 or something and then I just imagined Syo would tell his bestie about it and Otoya would naturally tell Tokiya whether he wanted to hear it or not, lol. Plus that episode where Masato and Tokiya had to work together on that song? Did you notice that Otoya was with Syo for like the entire episode cause he couldn't possibly be around Tokiya, and when they were both watching it on the screen, Otoya was still rooting for Tokiya xD And I swear Otoya is just at one of his cutest moments during episode 9. Anyway, I might do the next chapter earlier than planned~ Oh, and I think I officially screwed up** ** _Romeo and Juliet_** **haha)**


	10. Otoya's Dignity

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I know I said I would post this chapter earlier than normal but some stuff came up and I have my Creative Writing exam tomorrow afternoon for 3 hours, ugh...I'm having a Japanese character in it though for a laugh and just to see if that'll up my final grade or not xD It's a big risk but I'm going for it! Anyway, sorry that this is a day or so late, my apologies. I love all the reviews/truths/dares I get sent in, so thanks for all those! I'll be sure to let you guys know when I've run out ^^; Anyway, so I was looking up some UtaPri facts and OMG some of them are just so cute and others are weird yet understandable, haha. I don't know if some are true but I know some people - like I've read it in fanfics and stuff - get confused on the parenting of Otoya and Cecil being half brothers. Umm...but I guess I'll explain that at the end, so yeah. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, hopefully it's a good one. Did you guys like the last one or not? Cause I get the feeling it wasn't it's best...)**

Demon: Can I jump straight into this one today? I've been looking forward to it!

Masato: Sure, go ahead

Tokiya: Not like we have a choice or anything

Demon: Oh, somebody thinks he can backchat me huh? Well Tokiya I hope today gives you Hell

Tokiya: Tch, unlikely

Demon: Such a blowheart. Alrighty then! Blunderland asks you all; who would you kiss, marry and have a one night stand with?

Otoya: Uhh... Tokiya, Syo, Tokiya *blushes*

Syo: Oh, so you'd kiss Ichinose and not me?

Otoya: Well if I wanted a one night stand with him then I'd have to kiss him too, right? And I said that you were the person I'd marry

Syo: Oh fine. I'd choose... Otoya, Otoya, Ai

Ren: I'll make this sorta interesting. Masato, Otoya, Cecil

Masato: Otoya, Tokiya, Natsuki

Cecil: Natsuki, Syo, Otoya

Demon: You'd have a one night stand with your half brother?

Cecil: I wouldn't choose anyone else, eh heh

Demon: Oh, I see. Well, since Quartet Night are off recording a new single, I guess we'll skip their dares for tomorrow. The lovely ore-sama45 dares Otoya to dress in a red bikini...prepare for nosebleeds you guys

Syo: H-Hey! Gawp for too long and I'll rearrange your faces

Otoya: *blushing fifty shades of red, grabs the outfit and goes to change, stays in the closet*

Demon: Oto~ You gotta come out sometime~ But while he gathers his courage then MikaraRinna says that Ren need to apologise to Otoya. Hey, that might even make him come out cause now I'm not surprised he doesn't want to after what the hell you did to him when this whole game began Jinguji

Ren: Fine, fine. Ikki, I'm sorry for what happened before, alright? Can you come out now?

Otoya: I-I don't wanna!

Ren: Well I tried *folds my arms*

Tokiya: *sighs* I'll get him *gets up and goes to the closet, opens the door knowing he probably wouldn't have locked it, steps inside and shuts the door, pushes him out after a few minutes* There, now show yourself off and then you can go back in and change

Syo: Oto, you look astounding~ *gives a soft purr*

Otoya: Not funny Syo! *covers my face with my hands, turns to Tokiya and gives a begging whine*

Tokiya: Good boy *pats him on the head lightly and lets him go back and change, goes back to my space*

Demon: Hey guys, guess what? I got given a dare! *grins proudly*

Ren: Oh yeah? What is it then?

Demon: To kiss the first person that comes to mind *Otoya comes out of the closet and walks over* Oto~!

Otoya: Huh? Wha- *gets cut off with a sharp yet passionate kiss*

Demon: *pulls away* There, I did my dare *smirks* Okay, and now: What do you guys think about your roommates, do you have any regrets, do you plan to change rooms?

Otoya: I like having Tokiya and Reiji there! *smiles* But it'd be better if Syo was there with us

Syo: I have no regrets with my roommates but I'd change rooms if I could, I'm sure Reiji would switch with me easily

Tokiya: I guess everything's fine the way it is *gets tackled by Otoya in a hug* Yep, just great

Natsuki: Syo-chan and Ai-chan are just so cute~!

Ren: Nope, nothing better than my two childhood buddies

Masato: It's fine, as long as I don't murder Jinguji here

Cecil: Camus is alright once you get to know him...but sometimes I wish it wasn't just me

Demon: Alright, so the last two are from LunaLuna and they ask, Syo: Have you ever looked at your senpai's face while he was asleep? If so, how does he look?

Syo: I think one of Ai's rules was not to do that...so I've tried my best not to do so...and succeeded, thanks

Demon: Hehe, alright no-teller. Otoya: Tokiya and Syo are in a death trap and you can only save one of them - who will it be?

Otoya: Eh?! B-But I couldn't save just one of them! They're both my very best friends in the whole wide world! *pouts* But, it depends what kind of trap, doesn't it? Cause if I chose Tokiya then I'd be thinking Syo was athletic enough to get out by himself, but if I chose Syo then I'd be thinking that Tokiya was smart enough to stop whatever was happening

Demon: So...basically...you'd save whichever one depending on the situation they're in?

Otoya: *nods* That's right. I can't choose *rubs the back of my neck sheepishly*

Demon: Well, that's today's round over with. I've realised I've lightened up on you lot since the beginning, hm...I'll have to get Ai to look into that for me

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(A/N: Ahh, how I wish this whole thing was real~ But if there was one anime I had to go and live in it'd be Kyou Kara Maou. I'm into all that Medieval Fantasy stuff so when Otoya was playing the part of a prince with Natsuki I thought it was brilliant~! xD Anyway, about the whole Cecil and Otoya parenting thing. It says that Otoya was born out of wedlock, and that Shining Saotome is his father - yes that's a true fact and there should be more interaction of Father!Shining with Otoya in fanfics. I will do some of those soon~ Anyway, so I think that Otoya was the result of a one night stand and recognised Shining as his dad, even though he didn't know who his father was, when he matched their personalities together, same with their style I guess. And then Otoya's mother went back to Agnapolis to have Cecil and raise him since Cecil is a year younger than Otoya. And then since she died in a plane crash, I think that happened when she was on her way back to see Otoya - causing him to be put in the orphanage because whoever had been looking after him must've said they couldn't any longer. And I know most fanfics say that Otoya grew up in the orphanage because he goes back, and some say that Shining went there and chose him to attend the Academy - understandable but Otoya does in fact have an unnamed adoptive mother, as the wiki states. But imagine...if Shining is Otoya's father then following genetics, what's gonna happen when he grows up into an adult...it's a scary thought, eh heh! ^^; But I guess when they find their own places, he'll beg Tokiya to let him move in and then Tokiya can be his guidance I suppose. Welp, there's my theory of Otoya's life pretty much, following the facts I know haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please say if you did or not! u_o ...)**


	11. Heartbreaker

Otoya and Syo: *both yawn in sync*

Demon: Tired you two?

Reiji: Otoyan sneaked out the dorm last night!

Ai: So did Syo

Ren: Then we can assume what they got up to then, hm?

Masato: Is that honestly the only thing you thought of Jinguji?

Tokiya: *sighs heavily* Sometimes I wonder why I bothered with you lot in the first place

Syo: Cause Oto pestered you so much that you gave in, heh. Anyway I'm shattered, can I sleep for today?

Demon: I suppose...I don't really have anything for you to do within the requests...

Syo: Great, see ya when I wake *settles against Otoya's shoulder and falls asleep*

Ranmaru: Let's get this started with then...so it can be over with

Demon: Alright! I'm getting to it! I was just finding the papers I had, calm down! Ahem! Blunderland dares Camus and Ranmaru to act like Reiji for the rest of the round *laughs a little* Oh dear God...

Camus and Ranmaru: Seriously?

Demon: Yup! Requester's orders~ Mahnamahna dares Ren to flirt and give Ai small kisses like you're a couple. God help you Ai...

Ren: *goes and picks Ai up, sits him on my lap and gives him a kiss on the cheek making him blush lightly* I wasn't too rough on you last night, was I gorgeous~? *purrs*

Ai: *begins to blush harder and begins steaming*

Reiji: Ah! Ai-Ai's gonna overheat! *goes and grabs some water, dumps it over him, sighs in relief* Phew!

Ren: You got me wet too idiot!

Ai: Thank you Reiji...

Demon: *sweatdrops* Oh man what did I do to deserve this...why did I think this was a good idea... MikaraRinna asks Camus: What do you actually think of Ranmaru?

Camus: Oh he's just such a delight to have around! Don't you agree Ai-Ai?

Ai: *stares blankly at him, shrugs*

Ranmaru: Ai-Ai's so mean~!

Masato: How...are they doing that so well?

Demon: No idea but it's good! Anyway, AnimeGirl4891 dares Ren and Masato to act like each other. Good Lord...off you go guys...

Masato: Hey Ikki, would you like a romantic time together?

Otoya: *blinks and shrinks back a little*

Ren: Just stop Hijirikawa, your flirting is terrible

Masato: Says you cause you're just jealous

Demon: *snickers* How did Ren say that with such a straight face? Moving on~ Angelic123 asks Haruka to kiss one of Quartet Night. Reiji, wanna go get her?

Reiji: Sure thing! *leaves and comes back with Haruka*

Demon: Okay Haruka, hi! We just need you to do this real quick. Can you kiss one of Quartet Night and explain why you chose that person?

Haruka: Hai... *goes to Reiji and kisses him quickly* I chose Reiji because I get along with him best

Demon: Well, that...was...strange... Hey Otoya, can I kiss you again since Syo's asleep and we get along so well?

Otoya: A hug instead...?

Demon: Sure~! *hugs him tight, kisses his cheek* Such a cutie~!

Otoya: *blushes a little*

Demon: Okay, umm...this person seems to want us all dead by this dare but, someone has to take off Natsuki's glasses so Satsuki can kiss Haruka...and...possibly kill Reiji. Anf those glasses have to be off the entire time, for the rest of the time we have today... *hides behind Tokiya*

Otoya: Sorry Syo... *leans him against the wall and also hides behind Tokiya, hugs Demon tight, both of us shaking in fear*

Ranmaru: *carefully takes the glasses and pushes Haruka forward*

Satsuki: I have to kiss this girl? Fine by me *kisses her roughly*

Tokiya: *looks at the two cowards behind me* Syo's bound to be pleased when he hears you sacrificed him for your own safety during his sleep Otoya

Otoya: Please don't say anything?

Demon: *checks that the kiss ended and sees Haruka leave, stays hidden behind Tokiya* O-Okay, next i-is...Camus has to feed Masato some melon bread made by Natsuki, luckily we have some from earlier, courtesy of Syo for trying to make me eat it in the first place *hands Camus the bread*

Camus: *quickly shoves it in Masato's mouth and makes him eat a bit*

Masato: *swallows and regrets it instantly, turns pale and collapses*

Demon: Oh dear God...what have I done to you guys... Next! We need to wake Syo up for this, it's not bad but it'll make him look adorable somewhat

Otoya: I'll do it! *crawls to Syo and gently shakes him awake* Syo~ Syo~

Syo: What is it, I'm sleeping

Otoya: Ya gotta do a dare, it won't take long, promise you can go back to sleep afterwards

Syo: *sits up, yawns and stretches* Fine, whatever... *sees Satsuki and scrambles behind Otoya* Oh-! W-What's _he_ doing here?!

Otoya: Part of another dare... *pulls him over to Tokiya and sits close to my roommate in some sort of safety*

Demon: Nimikhrakyra dares Syo to act like a cat to Ai and Otoya, and you have to say "-nyaa" at the end of everything you say

Syo: *suddenly has cat ears shoved on my head, scowls and huffs, goes to Ai and sits like a cat, licks my hand and brushes it over my fringe, pads back over to Otoya and rubs against his shirt, purrs* Nyaa~!

Otoya: Syo~ *strokes him under the chin*

Syo: Otoya-nyaa~

Demon: Alright, we have one more dare left, hehe

Ai: I feel low on power...

Demon: Okay, not long now Ai, promise. pinkbunnygirl12 wants Syo and Ai to confess their love for one another

Tokiya: Uh oh...

Otoya: What...do you mean...?

Ai: Syo, I love you

Syo: ...

Demon: Syo, go on...

Syo: I...love you too Ai...

Otoya: *pales*

Tokiya: Oh no...Otoya? ...Oto-

Otoya: What?! I'm fine!

Syo: Crap...O-Otoya, I'm sorry, I just-!

Otoya: NO IT'S FINE! IT'S ALL JUST FINE! *gets up and runs out*

Tokiya: Otoya! *goes after him*

Ai: ...My power is lower

Ren: I must've really worked a number on you then huh?

Ai: *instantly overheats and shuts down*

Syo: Oh what did I do...? Otoya...

Demon: Let's wrap up for today! See you guys!

 _Until the Next Time~ ?_

 **(So sorry this got up late! I was rewriting it and then I got called for a lot of stuff from my mum and dad and then when I was going to finish it on Friday, I had to get rushed to the dentist cause my toothache came back cause when I had a tooth taken out at hospital a few months ago for toothache, they ended up leaving a bit of tooth in my gum still, so it eventually began aching again and so I had to have it taken out - I cried so much cause I wasn't put to sleep this time...wahh... Anyway, I wonder how you guys are gonna work with Otoya for the next chapter? Will Tokiya come to his rescue or will Syo own up to something and apologise? It's Tokiya vs Syo everybody! :D See you! Oh, and I'm also doing this again but for _Ouran High School Host Club_ and _Kyou Kara Maou_ so if you've seen/like those animes then feel free to drop something off there too!)**


	12. The Elephant In The Room

Demon: Hi...everyone?

Masato: It's been a while...

Demon: Yeah...so how's everyone after the last round...? Have they made up...wait, they're not here?

Tokiya: We haven't seen them since...

Reiji: Otoyan refuses to come out of his room...

Ai: Syo hasn't been seen as of late from what I can gather

Reiji: I know he's upset but me and Tokki don't deserve to be sleeping on couches, it's giving us backaches

Natsuki: Syo-chan's probably just as upset!

Ren: Yeah, maybe, but he didn't have to lead Otoya on like that just to hurt him the way he did. If he liked Ai so much then why did he bother with Otoya's feelings in the first place?

Tokiya: Who knows, but one thing's for sure; Otoya's not going to be his happy-go-lucky self until we get this sorted out

Ren: Maybe we can get Little Lamb to help us out

Masato: Is that so you don't get bored, Jinguji?

Tokiya: Idiots...I'll go see if I can get Otoya out of the room for awhile, and perhaps find Syo while I'm at it

Demon: Okay, good luck Tokiya *he leaves, sighs* Poor Oto... Well, let's just do the dares and truths I have for now and see what happens. I'm sure they won't be avoiding people - especially one another - for too long. But Ren, I think Ai has something to tell you

Ren: Oh? *smirks* And what might that be?

Ai: ...I'm pregnant with your child, Jinguji

Ren: ...W-What...did you say...? *pales*

Demon: It's not all about flirting and kisses Ren. Now, Evil Genius - there's a name that speaks to my heart, heh - wants Masato to sit on Ren's lap for the rest of the round. That okay Jinguji?

Ren: T-That's fine... *Masato sits on me*

Ai: He seems to be in a state of shock from what I said

Demon: Eh heh...yeah... What's the betting Tokiya's having to deal with trying to be punched by Otoya right about now?

Natsuki: I'm more worried about Syo-chan, if he hasn't been seen then-

Masato: He's probably fine and kipping somewhere away from everyone, like a spare practice room or something

Demon: Yeah but I've never heard Otoya yell like that before, especially to Tokiya when he went after him. It was scary to know that he can be like that...

Ren: Remind me not to break Ikki's heart then

Demon: Not funny Ren. Blunderland dares Camus and Ranmaru to sing the Piyo theme song with Natsuki *bursts out laughing*

Camus and Ranmaru: You're...kidding...right...?

Demon: Nope!

Ranmaru; You really are a demon...

Camus: A Count like myself shouldn't do such things as this!

Ranmaru: Oh shut up you big wuss and let's just get it done with

Natsuki: Yay! *quickly runs over the lyrics and sings with them both happily* Mou, you two are meant to sound happy when you sing it!

Ranmaru: How can I be happy when I'm singing _that_?!

Camus: I've been made a fool of...

Demon: Get over yourselves, now; Blunderland also wants Camus and Ranmaru to hold hands for the rest of the round *grins*

Camus and Ranmaru: *heavily sigh* Fine, whatever... *slowly hold hands loosely*

Demon: Hey Natsuki, they also say that Ai can be your doll in replace of Syo for today. I wonder how Syo's feeling...probably as bad as Otoya but with guilt mixed in...hmm...and Tokiya's still not back...

Natsuki *grabs Ai and goes to dress him up*

Demon: Ren, you have to record a BL CD with him when he comes back, just don't break him like you did with Otoya, I can't take that again

Ren: BL CD? No problem~ *grabs him and drags Ai out as soon as he comes back once Masato gets off my lap*

Demon: Oh dear what have I done...? Anyway, the last one I have involves Syo but since he's not here we'll hopefully do that next time

Tokiya: *comes back in limping slightly with a black eye*

Demon: What on earth happened to you?

Ren: Wow, Ikki roughed you up good Icchi

Tokiya: Well he managed to give a hit to the eye, which was purely accident and he threw the cushion at me for that but his phone was in the coverings so that's what actually hit me. And then when I tried to grabs him to calm him down, the little brat kept kicking me until I let him go. Then he yelled a few times and so I left knowing there was no way to deal with him in that state. As for Syo, I haven't seen him

Demon: Well...now we know not to make Otoya angry and upset at the same time, and not to go and comfort him when he's in such a mood...new lesson learnt! I just hope he's okay and hasn't injured himself...

 _Until the Next Time~_

 **(Well that was a dark thought to end on, how nice am I? I promise, Otoya's okay. So's Syo, don't panic. Anyway, sorry it's been so long since I did this. I mean, I did one chapter of my KKM version which turned out quite well. And then my Ouran version I will be starting the first chapter soon. I just wanna try getting into the characters again since I haven't done a fic for Ouran in a while. And yes, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise of writing this weekend, my creativity levels were so low and I have no idea why. I really apologise for that. It seems I write better during the week...weird... Anyway, hope you send in more for me, I only have one left at the moment and as Demon mentioned, it's for Syo to take part in so he might be back next chapter. And yep, Otoya's pretty pissed right now. Not just with Syo but also with himself - obvious reasons (?) as to why, I assume. Poor Tokiya's gonna have a small limp for a bit it seems, eh heh...)**


	13. Making A Return With A Final Goodbye!

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it's been so long! It's been too long! (Btw, have you guys seen the latest review I got on this?) I'm really sorry, I kinda lost interest in the UtaPri fandom for awhile, and I never really updated my other stories like I said... *sigh*...I tried to, but couldn't push myself into doing anything with them. And I've been in a really bad Fairy Tail mood lately, and I just finished watching Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, and started on Gakuen Heaven and ugh, life outside of school is worse than you think it's gonna be once things begin kicking in. I'm really sorry, and I know I said I would start this back up when I finished my other stories but I wanna get into the minds of the characters again and so this kinda helps me do that, make sense? Don't worry, I have proper stories coming soon! - Check out my 'Story Teasers!' post if you want a sneak peak - and the review on there is pretty pointless, but you can look at it if your curiosity is biting**

 **Xxx - xxxX**

Demon: *bursts through the door excitedly* GUESS WHO'S BACK?! YUP, ME! DID YA MISS ME?!

Syo: Oh great, _she's_ back to finish us off before we quit our idol careers

Demon: Didn't expect you to be pleased to see me Syo, don't worry. I'm sorry for all the stuff you had to go through before I randomly disappeared

Otoya: I missed you D!

Demon: Yay! I knew you would Oto! I missed you too! What's up with the rest of you miserable lot then?

Tokiya: HEAVENS returned...don't you know?

Masato: And they've reformed from 3 to 7 members now

Demon: Wow...Oh, I saw that! Yeah, Eiji's kinda cute, ain't he huh? What do you think Oto?

Otoya: M-Me?! I-I umm-

Ren: Careful what you say Ikki

Otoya: -I think it'll be interesting. And the new guys are pretty good looking, I suppose...

Tokiya: Otoya!

Otoya: I'm sorry Toki!

Demon: So, have Syo and Otoya patched things up since I left, or...?

Syo/Otoya: *remember the quarrel of love from previously, turns away from one another*

Masato: Well done, she's at it already

Demon: Mou, not my fault. I was just asking. Anyway, here' you miserable idols, I got the rest of the dares for you all! UtaPri Fan dares Cecil to jump into water, preferably the pond under that tree outside

Cecil: *pouts* Why does it have to be water?!

Demon: You remind me of a friend of mine saying that, but that's for another world, hehe. Cecil, just go jump in the water for 5 seconds and then come back and dry yourself, 'kay?

Cecil: Fine... *goes outside and jumps in the pond, trying hard not to scream out, counts and quickly hurries back inside, gets handed a towel by Otoya* Thank you Otoya

Otoya: Not a problem! *grins*

Demon: *puts a hand in a nearby tank and goes to Masato* Masa~ Can I hold your hand~?

Masato: No

Demon: Meanie, why not?

Masato: It's a trick, I saw you grab those bugs from the tank

Demon: Damn! *goes and puts the bugs back, sighs* He's too good, hey Ren, want a free box of chocolates?

Ren: What's the occasion?

Demon: My glorious return...?

Ren: Sure, whatever, pass 'em over, Princess

Demon: Lousy good for nothing... *gives the chocolates over* Are we gonna do anything more fun?

Tokiya: Shoot us with whatever you got on the papers

Demon: Can you guys get your ears pierced and have tattoos done on your dominant hand?

Natsuki: Shining doesn't allow us that sort of stuff

Demon: *sighs, flicks through my papers* QUARTET NIGHT aren't here cause of the Triple S stuff, right? *receives nods ad grunts* Alrighty then... Syo, can you go find Ai and make out with him?

Syo: Already been done while you were away, I'm dating him. At least, I was until the Triple S thing started and caused a rift between us

Otoya: *climbs onto Tokiya's lap, nestles against him* I've already slept with Tokiya, so don't worry about me

Syo: *glares in annoyance*

Natsuki: Now's not the time you two...

Demon: *frowns* Wow, what happened to you guys? Tokiya, can you do your best impression of Ren?

Tokiya: *gives her a skeptical look*

Demon: I'll take that as a no...I think you being HAYATO again for that one time was bad enough... Ren? Who out of this lot would you choose to marry?

Ren: Masato, obviously

Demon: (Wow, they're so out of it...how long was I gone?) Umm...Syo! *smiles a little* This one asks you to make up with Otoya! But, I don't know if you want to get back together with him...

Syo: I'm fine just being his friend...isn't that right Otoya?

Otoya: Hai? Hai! Hai, we're just friends now. I'm sorry about what happened Syo, I shouldn't have run off

Syo: It's alright, I shouldn't have led you on like I did *takes a peek at the next dare* No way am I letting my little brother be molested by tht monster named Satsuki. Besides, Kaoru called a few days ago and said he was really busy and couldn't fly over until next year, sorry Demon

Demon: Wahh! I wanted you to introduce us to him! *sighs* Hey, if you guys were a family, what roles would you play?

Otoya: Oh, oh, I know this! Ren would be the playboy father, Tokiya and Masa the mother and/or big sis. Then Cecil, Natsuki and Syo would be my brothers! *grins, proud of myself*

Demon: Aww, sweet.

Shining: *walks in* Demon, it's time for you to go now~

Demon: Aw, okay sir...bye guys, I had loads of fun!

Otoya: Don't go, please! *hugs her tight* I don't want you to!

*hugs him back* It's okay Otoya, I'll see you again someday, all of you, it's a promise! I'll be at every concert you guys are having!

Shining: Otoya, one last thing before you see her off~

Otoya: What is it, sir?

Shining: I've never been more proud than to have a son like you~

Otoya: Huh?

Demon: *giggles* Yep, he's your father Oto!

Shining: But we shall discuss this later~ For now~ Go and see Demon here off to one of her other worlds~

Otoya: *nods*

Xxx - xxX

Demon: Oto, you can let go now

Otoya: Nope! I don't wanna let go of you, what if you don't come back?!

Demon: Oh I will, don't worry. Just make sure you kick QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS onto their asses at the Triple S!

Otoya: It's a deal! *waves bye frantically but happily before running back to the others*

Xxx - xxX

 **A/N: Yeah I ended it there...sorry that I didn't do some requests that were sent in, I've been focused on the end of season 3 of this anime for so long that I don't really...Idk, QUARTET NIGHT didn't really seem to fit anymore, in a sense... *sigh* I really wanted to get this done, so I'm really, really sorry... I really am, I'm just not in a very creative mood... If you have any questions, feel free to review or PM me, thank you**


	14. Season Two Anyone? New Players

Y'know what? I've been terribly bored lately and I've had the urge to get into UtaPri again (waiting for season 4 is killing me...) and I've been in a real Fairy Tail obsession recently so there's that...so I just sat in my chair for awhile and though; "why the hell don't I start the truth and dare thing up again?" And so that's why I'm here right now.

I know loads of you loved this fic, and I loved it too. So, why don't we bring Demon back for season 2 of UtaPri Truth or Dare! Eh? ;)

Now, I know it was originally a OtoSyo fic, or it was going that way until we had the whole SyoxAi fiasco and Otoya got...somewhat horribly freaked out and damaged by Ren's flirtatious ways...dear God let's hope that doesn't happen again... Also, if I forgot anyone's dares/truths last time then I am so sorry but I lost the papers like ages ago and I can't find them under the pile of junk on my desk that they're probably in somewhere...sorry. But feel free to send them in again, I'll add them in this time!

Plus I know last chapter was kinda dull and boring and a real bummed ending but I really wasn't in a good mood that time and kinda just wanted to end it but now I miss all those lovely people who were loyal fans of the fic so please come make my day?

...So...that's about it. Oh, and I'll guide it to being TokiOto/OtoToki (I prefer saying OtoToki, lol, even though I put Otoya as uke in that couple. He's only a seme when I pair him with Syo).

Oh, oh, oh! And I'll even add in HEAVENS cause they have those lovely new members (Eiji~ Wait, what?) plus it'll add more tension, won't it? And we can have crazy couples~! xD As if Ren x Otoya wasn't damaging enough for our little redheaded cutie.

Just a reminder of those's playing: (Syo got tortured so badly last time, give the shorty a break? Tokiya sat there doing practically nothing from what I remember except coaxing Otoya out of the closet in a bikini or something...God, what did we do to them...?)

 **STARISH:**

. Otoya Ittoki

. Tokiya Ichinose

. Masato Hijirikawa

. Ren Jinguji

. Cecil Aijima

. Natsuki Shinomiya

. Syo Kurusu

 **QUARTET NIGHT:**

. Reiji Kotobuki

. Ranmaru Kurosaki

. Ai Mikaze

. Camus (...he has no surname, it's creepy...)

 **HEAVENS:**

. Eiichi Otori

. Kira Semeragi (he's a seme in any relationship, his name even says so xD)

. Nagi Mikado

. Eiji Otori (He's so fricking cute...oh God...Otoya I'm sorry, you're still the most adorable thing!)

. Van Kiryuin

. Yamato Hyuga

. Shion Amakusa

Well there we go, everyone who's playing for their life in this game with Demon (aka Me) xD How fun this shall be (if anyone wants to continue this with me...that is...) Y'know what would be cool too? If people would go read my fic of Otoya x Eiji called A Duel For Love. It has two chapters so far but it's good, promise :) Thankies~

So get sending in all those lovely questions/dares for our participates! See you soon!

Demon: Oh f*ck...how did I end up here again?

Syo: Oh h*ll no! I'm not going through sh*t like that again!

Otoya: ...I don't wanna remember what happened last time...

Tokiya: I certainly don't want a repeat of last time...

Ren: ...Why is everyone giving me harsh looks? I did what the dare told me, no big deal

Masato: No big deal? No big deal? You almost broke Ittoki!

Demon: *slams head on the wall* I. Wanna. Leave. Please!

See guys? They're thrilled about it!

...Oh what the hell, I'm throwing Kaoru in there too! Yay, Syo's brother has come to play too! :D


	15. Syo's Torture

**A/N: Omg, I was reading back through what I'd done of this last time and omg I didn't realise I could actually be so funny, no wonder you guys like this! And that spark between Demon and Syo is just...oh God it's hilarious xD I'll be sure to keep that up for you guys. Syo, I love you still, you're amazing Ochibi :D Also, I like Demon. She's a great persona for me, I'm pretty much like her when you get to know me a lot - sarcasm plays it part, a lot of it. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Demon: Just a word to the wise, don't mess with me, Syo learnt that the hard way last time

Syo: Tch!

Nagi: Aw, the little pipsqueak is afraid, how cute!

Syo: Oh hush it! At least I'm older than you!

Eiichi: *sighs* As long as I get some decent entertainment then it's fine by me. Isn't that right Ittoki? *smirks*

Otoya: *tenses up*

Demon: Oh hell to the no! Leave the kawaii thing alone, okay? We don't need a repeat of last time. If what happened last time was due to Ren then I'd dread to think what would happen to him if _you_ did anything to him. But before this ends up in a petty fight between you pushovers, let's get on with it all. Ahem, the first is for Syo and Ren. *smirks* You're gonna be thrilled with this one Syo, it's just like deja vu. Syo must dress up as a girl and Ren must flirt with him

Syo: No! Please no, anything but crossdressing again!

Yamato: Just hurry up and do it, runt

Syo: Shut up! *grabs the closes grudgingly, goes and changes in the closet, comes back out fists gripped at my sides* God damn you all...

Ren: Ochibi has a sister? My, my, I never knew such beauty existed~

Syo: Shaddup pervert!

Masato: There's no end to this, is there?

Kaoru: *walks in* Hi guys I was just- *sees my brother* Syo-chan...?

Syo: Ack! Kaoru! W-What are you doing here?!

Demon: Oh that's right, I asked Kaoru to come join the game! What perfect timing too. Twins really are beautiful creatures, I wish I had a twin myself, though we'd fight a lot but still, a twin would be nice

STARISH: *shocked and fear filled faces*

Demon: *narrows eyes* There a problem?

STARISH: NO!

Demon: Good, cause if there was...! Anyway~ Ren, this person likes you a lot and would like a rose and a kiss on the lips from you

Ren: I'll send a rose out, but I only give kisses to Masa

Masato: Oh please

Ren: Don't mind if I do *grabs him and kisses him on the lips in front of everyone without a care*

Everyone: N-No way...

Tokiya: Oh great...

Demon: ...Okay, this round is going to be full of couples I bet, hehe. By the way you guys from HEAVENS got lucky, nobody dared you guys anything

Nagi: I should think so too! I don't wanna dress like a girl and end up like that pipsqueak

Kira: Nagi...

Nagi: Sorry Kira, but it's true!

Syo: I really wanna pound you right now

Demon: Um, excuse me but can I continue?! I have a very tight schedule since I have other things to be doing but I came back cause Otoya sent me the sweetest letter asking me to come back

Otoya: *blushes*

Tokiya: It was you who asked her back?

Ranmaru: Why would you do such a thing?!

Reiji: Ran-Ran don't be mean to Otoyan!

Otoya: I...thought it'd be fun...?

Tokiya: I really need a word with you, don't I...?

Demon: Fine, I'll just be ignored! Actually, no I won't. Syo!

Syo: What do you want with me?! Just take everything I own if you want!

Demon: Eh, as much as that would amuse me, no. And I can't take everything. Especially your virginity since you don't have that anymore

Syo: Who told you that?!

Demon: ...I have my sources. You and Ai got busy didn't you~?

Syo: D-Don't you-

Ai: Don't lie to them, lying is wrong

Syo: Oh please, you lied you were a robot

Ai: No, I just didn't tell anyone, there is a difference

Demon: Haha, owned by your own lover, sweet. So, Chinita-chaaan asks which one of you tops during...certain activities?

Syo: Why are you trying to sugarcoat such a thing? Otoya already knows about stuff like that!

Demon: Yes, yes, we don't need reminding of what you did to break his heart last time. So shut up and answer the question!

Syo: How can I answer the question if I've been told to shut up?

Kaoru: Nii-chan...don't anger people

Syo: I almost forgot you were still here Kaoru. Dammit. *sighs* Umm...I...I top with Ai, but...I'm not the one who-

Ren: You're the one who goes for rides on him?

Syo: Ack! Yes, yes, that's it okay!

Demon: *evil chuckle* Alright, we get it Syo-chan *sweet smile*

Syo: Kill me...please...before it gets worse

Demon: Tokiya, someone finally hates you enough to give you a dare but judging by the look you're giving me you're not gonna do such a thing so I'm just gonna move on cause you're scaring me and HAYATO already gives me nightmares so yeah, anyway...Chinita-chaaan also asks everyone to put up their hand if you thought Ai was a girl when you first met him

*QUARTET NIGHT keep their hands down, same with Tokiya, Masato, Otoya and Cecil*

Syo: Otoya knew he was a boy?

Otoya: ...It was kinda obvious Syo-chan...

Syo: Shaddup. And why am I being picked on today again, wasn't the last time enough?!

Demon: Obviously it wasn't. People love it when you get angry Syo, it's a part of you

Syo: You make that sound like a good thing

Demon: *huffs* Inconsiderate brat

Syo: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Demon: ...See? Okay, last dare is for Syo, Ai, Tokiya and Otoya. ...Relax guys, it's a nice one. Maybe... *laughs randomly* Ai and Syo have to make out with one another, same with Tokiya and Otoya

Otoya: *blushes fifty shades of red* D-Do we have to?

Demon: Yep

Otoya: Really?

Demon: Yep

Otoya: Truly?

Demon: Yep...

Otoya: But I-

Tokiya: *grabs hold of him and kisses him roughly but passionately*

Otoya: *whimpers slightly*

Demon: Aw, cute! And how about...where's Ochibi and Ai go?

Ranmaru: Outside

Ren: They want privacy, heh

Otoya: Tokiya! *hits my forehead on his chest, groans*

Tokiya: Sorry Otoya, but you weren't going to stay innocent for much longer

Demon: Well that just about wraps this round up. Oh this is always so much fun! I love being here with you guys, you're all great. Well...except Syo, he's a pain in the ass

Syo: *from outside* I heard that!

Demon: Good!

* * *

 _Until the Next Time~_


	16. Hiatus

So I'm going through a mood where I can't be bothered to write fanfiction right now. Idky, I just really feel bored of writing ideas and stuff all the time. -sigh- So...I'm going on Hiatus. I don't know how long for. I'll keep reading reviews and everything and still read fanfiction but I really want to focus on writing my own stuff for a bit.

I've found an online course site for writing novels and so I might give it a go and see what it can do for me. It might even be my big break in the writing industry, who knows? But yes, sadly, I am quitting fanfiction for awhile, I'm sorry.

I've been writing way too much recently and it's beginning to take it's toll on me.

And the site I've found is not NaNoWriMo, it's a different one.

Anyway, that's all. I'm so sorry it has come to me quitting for awhile but hey, I thought it might happen someday soon.

So see you all when I get back I guess. Bye for now


	17. Bunny Suits

Demon: *bursts through the doors in a dramatic fashion* I'M BACK GUYS~!

Syo: Oh dear God, I thought we were free! I thought it was all over! I thought the horrible nightmare had ended!

Demon: *unamused* Well thanks for the charming welcome Kurusu

Otoya: Well I'm happy you're back, Tokiya's so boring sometimes when he's focused on work and that's been happening way too much lately and it gets me worried that he'll fall sick again like before but then I get to take care of him and it's really fun and I like taking care of Tokiya cause it means I can repay him for always taking care of me *grins with a blush*

Everyone: ... *blinking slowly*

Demon: Well that was...certainly new... Anyways, I have an announcement!

Syo: Is it that I'm thankfully excused from this game from here on out?

Demon: Ha, in your dreams, shorty-

Syo: Hey!

Demon: -but actually it's to say that HEAVENS no longer want to participate, sadly, but I did get them to do all the dares that were sent in for them. And QUARTET NIGHT are actually out doing interviews right now so it's just you guys for today it seems

Ren: I don't see a problem with that

Masato: No, you never do unless it's not being able to flirt with a moving object in the feminine side of the human race

Otoya: *sweatdrops, raises hands a bit* Ne, ne, don't fight you guys

Tokiya: So what's going on today?

Syo: Yeah, what torture am I going through this time? *genuinely frightened*

Natsuki: Do I get to bake a cake for Syo-chan or dress him up in a pretty frock?!

Syo: That's another torture altogether... Please, whoever is out there who really doesn't like me, stop torturing me please! It's painful and I've had enough! Choose someone else! I'm begging you!

Demon: *whacks him on the head hard* QUIT WHINING LIKE A PATHETIC COWARD, I'M TRYNA READ HERE!

Syo: *faints and collapses on the floor*

Otoya: Poor Syo-chan...

Demon: I thought you guys were on bad terms?

Otoya: It's been ages since all that happened, we're best friends again now

Demon: Wow...I've been away for quite awhile, haven't I?

Cecil: Yep, darling princess

Demon: *glares with narrowed eyes* Don't even try it, Aijima, go find Haruka if you want to do that sort of stuff

Cecil: But I was practicing

Demon: Don't care

Ren: It takes practice with the right person, Cessi, I'll teach you later

Masato: Here we go again

Demon: Alrighty, Guest asks Tokiya and Otoya, Syo and Ai, and Reiji and Ranmaru; what are your kinks? Well, guess we'll find out Ai, Reiji and Ranmaru's tomorrow perhaps. So, guys, what's your kinks?

Otoya: Kicks? Like soccer kicks?

Ren: Kinks, Ikki, not kicks. Kinks are basically things you like to do during-

Syo: *jumps up after hearing the question* DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

Demon: We don't want him corrupted again, especially by the likes of you! *shudders*

Tokiya: There's no way I'm dealing with that again

Masato: Yes, let's not have a repeat of what happened shortly after beginning this game

Cecil and Natsuki: Poor Oto-kun...

Ren: Well Ochibi, you still have to answer it

Syo: And give him ideas on what it means, no way!

Demon: Fine, you can write it down for me once we're done here

Syo: ...Deal.

Demon: Hey Syo, I was gonna give you a break but I just thought this would be a cute idea

Syo: Oh dear Lord, what is it this time?

Demon: ...Nagi already did this but...dress up in a bunny suit

Syo: *quick to reply* No way in Hell!

Demon: *growls* Do it. Now.

Syo: Y-Yes Ma'am... *goes to the closet and grabs a bunny suit, puts it on, folds my arms and pouts* I hate everyone now...and with good reason too

Demon: Perfect~ *snaps a picture*

Syo: DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!

 _Until the Next Time~_

* * *

 **Hehe, hope that cheered you up if you're feeling down and made you laugh cause that's my aim with this, just to make you guys laugh like lunatics! Um, feel free to keep sending in dares and truths and whatnot cause it makes me happy when people read this fic and enjoy it :) Also, cut Syo a break already guys, he's done enough ^^;**


	18. TokiOto Pocky!

**SEASON 4 IS THIS AUTUMN I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED I CAN'T FREAKIN WAIT, IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE SEASON 3 FINISHED AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER THE SUMMER IS GOING TO FREAKING END ME I SWEAR CAUSE IT'S SO LONG AND I DON'T WANT TO WAIT UNTIL AUTUMN DAMN YOU PEOPLE WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE IT IN SPRING LIKE LAST YEAR THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THOSE NEW CHARACTERS SO BADLY (mostly Eiji cause he's cute and Otoya's gonna be even more adorable) GODDAMMIT SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

* * *

Demon: Hey Syo, guess what?!

Syo: Oh God, what?

Demon: ...Nobody gave you any dares or questions this time so you _actually_ get a break

Syo: THANK YOU!

Ai: I guess this means I can update your schedule, Kurusu

Syo: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Demon: *snickers* Ahh, there's a price to everything it seems

Syo: *glares* You...

Demon: Anyway, shall we begin? We have no questions this round, just dares. And, well, most of you are actually lucky. The only ones participating today are Ai - although you all are kinda involved in that - Otoya and Tokiya. Actually, I need to ask Reiji and Ranmaru; what are you guys' kinks?

Ranmaru: Oh you are f***king kidding me...

Demon: Swiftly moving on from that! *actually slightly scared* Um, okay so I'm gonna pick three of you to try and make Ai flustered. It was meant to be all of you but we only have a certain amount of time and I want to get the TokiOto/OtoToki ship sailing more. So, I pick...Reiji, Ren and...Natsuki. That should work

Natsuki: *dresses Ai in a dress that was really for Syo*

Ai: *blinks, not feeling anything remotely embarrassing*

Reiji: *grabs Ai in a tight hug calling him cute*

Ai: *still nothing*

Ren: *tries flirting*

Ai: *gently shoves him away, still nothing though*

Demon: Welp, that failed. Now for the fun part! *chucks a box of pocky at Tokiya* Have fun~

Tokiya: You want us to play the pocky game? Are you serious?

Demon: Hey, I only follow what your adoring fans - really they're mine - want you to do

Otoya: So how do we play?

Demon: Oh thank God, he's still innocent

Syo: How did we manage to fix that again?

Masato: Who knows, but I know Jinguji paid a price for it though

Ren: Basically Ikki, you each hold either end of the stick in your mouths, then you slowly eat it until you end up kissing in the middle. Well, unless one of you chickens out of course.

Otoya: So...I just have to eat it until I end up kissing Tokiya?

Tokiya: That's pretty much it, yeah

Otoya: ...

Demon: Oto? You not wanna-

Otoya: Let's do it! *takes one end and holds it in my mouth* Ne, Toki, it'll be fun

Tokiya: Don't call me that, please, how many times? *takes the other end*

*Both slowly inch closer until reaching the middle to which Otoya surprisingly takes the last bite to seal the kiss*

Otoya: *pulls back with a giggle* Tokiya's kisses taste chocolatey!

Demon: Well that was actually, probably the most calming round of this game we've ever had

Syo: You can say that again, I enjoyed being free for once!

Demon: Don't get your hopes up Kurusu

 _Until the Next Time~_


	19. Closet Lovers

**I've been meaning to update and I'm so excited and anxiously waiting for the autumn/fall this year because we finally get season 4! *screams like a true fangirl* I get to see my little Oto-kun again! The wedding is this year and you're all invited :D I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've kind been drawn into the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fandom... for those of you who are also a part of that fandom, blame Alois Trancy (the booty shorts were too good to resist guys /) With that said, onwaaaaaarrrrrd! (Bravely Second reference there from Yew Geneolgia - I love that game and it's prequel) - also once this chapter is up I'm off to watch the next two episodes of Seraph of the End season 2 (eps 2 and 3) in English dub because I am way behind with that one and people want me to do more Yuuchi (Yuu x Yoichi) drabbles :) Also, yesterday I actually brought season 1 and 2 of Uta no Prince-sama on DVD (couldn't find season 3 yet unfortunately). Oh oh! Also, I turned 19 on Feb 28th this year and it was such an awesome day! I got some cool anime gifts and some things referencing to Japan itself so it was a pretty good splash out. AND one last thing before I get on with what you all want to read below; I have four anime posters (not yet put up on my walls, I need to tidy my room) of Black Butler, Uta no Prince-sama and Kyou Kara Maou! - the Black Butler one is of Claude, Alois, Ciel and Sebastian (basically the same poster they had in the OVA where they were all actors), the Uta no Prince-sama one is of the whole of STARISH with their names on it, and the two Kyou Kara Maou! ones were one of just Wolfram and then one of Wolfram and Yuuri :D That is all, have a good read and a good cracking laugh or two (tell me if I still have the knack for making this as hilariously funny as you all tell me it is - I read it back to myself once and was laughing as hard as you guys must've been haha) - I'm sure Syo and Demon are never going to stop arguing. Also guys, I will keep doing this fic for as long as people send stuff in for the gang to do. Just saying.**

 **(...) are thoughts of that character**

* * *

Syo: Oh good lord, the horror has returned...

Demon: Charming as always I see, sheesh

Natsuki: Syo-chan had a bad interview today

Otoya: Yeah, they were pretty harsh on him and his...err...

Ren: Shortness of everything imaginable

Otoya: *whines* Reeeeeeen! I was trying to be polite about it by not really saying anything!

Masato and Tokiya: *sigh*

Cecil:*peeks round the door* I have to go somewhere with Camus, Reiji and Ranmaru today so Ai's taking my place *shoves Ai inside and runs for it*

Ai: He's lying. He just doesn't want Camus to find him today since he broke his staff *sits down with the group*

Demon: Oooh, that's not gonna be good when Camus finds out... Anywho, how about we move on to the game?

Otoya: Yeah! I'm excited!

Syo: Why? This game is Hell on Earth!

Demon: It's not my fault people always want you to embarrass yourself. Some people even liked you and Otoya together

Syo: I bet you write them yourself

Demon: Okay, cause if I did that then I'd definitely ask you this; What's the best thing you and Oto-kun did to each other, no lies and with details - from neverchange5986. Same goes for you Oto

Syo: Secretly you're a pervert! I knew it!

Demon: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION KURUSU OR I SWEAR TO GOD ABOVE I REALLY WILL MAKE IT HELL ON EARTH FOR YOU!

Syo: *squeaks* Y-Yes S-Sir! I mean Ma'am!

Otoya: *rubs the back of my neck sheepishly with a blush* Well... *blushes increases* Syo-chan did give me a few pleasurable experiences... B-But I don't want to give details, sorry! It's too personal...

Ren: Wow, from his interview this morning I'm surprised he even got it u-

Masato: Shut up Jinguji, we don't need you making things worse like usual *whacks him on the back of the head*

Tokiya: (Why do I still live with these idiots...?)

Syo: Um...the best thing Otoya did for me would be the song he wrote, even if he said it was bad I liked it and still remember every word

Demon: Aww, that's so sweet. You two were a cute couple but it seems most people prefer you as just super close best friends

Ren: Is that what we're calling it nowadays, hm?

Tokiya: Ren, just do something useful and shut up

Demon: I have something to help with that...umm... Shugo Chara Jazz-chan wants Ren and Masato to play Seven Minutes in Heaven (good luck guys...oh dear what have I done?)

Masato: What?!

Ren: Come now Masa, let us have a good time! *picks him up and carries him into the closet*

Tokiya: (Well there goes Hijirikawa's dignity and Ren's all sense of humanity...) Otoya, what are you doing?

Otoya: *pauses in my actions* Um...I was gonna sit on your lap...? *looks up with a sweet innocent smile*

Tokiya: *sighs* Fine, go ahead

Syo: Aw, he's still learning the ropes. Although, I'm glad we have someone who knows Tokiya so well. I mean, it's not like Tokiya was an overly big fan of Oto-kun to begin with but somehow the boy got through to him. They're sweet together, I'll admit that. But I think Tokiya still hates Ren for what he did back at the start of all this when he managed to...break...Otoya...

Natsuki: Does Otoya still remember that?

Demon: Do we honestly want to remind him? Who knows what it could do to him!

Syo: Fair point, for _once_ I agree with you (I loathe myself sometimes...)

*Ren comes back out of the closet with Masato, both looking slightly ruffled and rumpled*

Demon: Well...something sure happened...

Syo: I don't wanna know

Demon: Too bad, you're up next for the Seven Minutes in Heaven game!

Syo: What?! With who?!

Demon: *unamused* Ai Mikaze, who else?

Ai: So what is this...game?

Syo: It's gonna take me the whole seven minutes we're in there just to explain it to him

Demon: Well he's your boyfriend, Kurusu, have fun! *shoves them both in the closet* Now- *sees Otoya asleep on Tokiya's lap* Aww, that's super duper cuuuuuute~!

Tokiya: Yes, well I'm gonna go put this one to bed because he's making my limbs go numb, see you all tomorrow I suppose

Demon: Bye Tokiya! *they leave* Now, should we wait for those two closet lovers or...just leave cause I have no more for you guys to do

Masato: I suggest we leave them too it, who knows what will happen with them

Natsuki: Syo-chan normally doesn't like doing things when he knows people are around...he was like that when he and Otoya were dating

Demon: Oh really~? *sly grin* I'm off to make plans, see ya! (I gotta head on over to the Trancy Manor to play this game with those guys too now...that should be fun!) *runs off*

Ren: Well, let's head back to our dorms ourselves...I wonder if Camus found Cecil yet?

Masato: We haven't heard anything...

 _Until the Next Time~_

* * *

 **So how was it? Was it good enough? Did I keep up to my usual standards? Review with more! And like I said, I am now off to do the same game with the Black Butler cast at the Trancy Manor (Poor Ciel...he's gonna be the new Syo isn't he I can just tell...)**


	20. Return of the Demon

**It's been forever since I last updated this - but you know how it is, I kinda have to wait for enough truths/dares to come through before I can update. Um, please tell me if I'm not able to keep up the humour anymore, it's been a long time since I first started this fic and with me now updating it slower and slower due to other stuff (and people want other stories updated) I sometimes feel I can't make you guys laugh as much as I'd like - hence why Syo and Demon continuously don't get along xD**

 **Anyway, so long as you guys keep sending stuff in for me, then the fic won't end xD**

 **On with the chapter! Or round! Or...eh screw it, whatever.**

xxx

Demon: I am BACK! *glares at Syo* Don't you dare say a word

Syo: *smirks* I wasn't planning to

Demon: Hm, I have some...plans...for you today Ochibi~

Syo: Oh God, the perverted side of it is with us today

Demon: EXCUSE ME BUT I AM NOT A THING, I AM A HUMAN GIRL JUST LIKE YOU!

Syo: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Demon: YOU DRESS LIKE ONE OFTEN ENOUGH!

Tokiya: And here we go again...

Ren: Heh, maybe he's secretly in love with her or something

Masato: Why...? Why is love and anything to do with it the first thing that comes to your mind? Wait, don't answer that

Otoya: *sitting on Tokiya's lap* Do you think they really love one another, Toki?

Tokiya: No, you should've learnt by now not to take Ren seriously

Natsuki: I'm so confused with Syo-chan's love life

Cecil: I think we're all confused. Is it Demon, Ai or Otoya he loves really?

Otoya: Can't be me, I'm with Tokiya now and I'm happy

Natsuki: But he could still have feelings for you Oto-kun, you still have little feelings for him after all

Otoya: Oh...that could be the case then

Reiji: *walks in the room and sighs* Ai-Ai, seems I owe you that break - you won the bet. Hey everyone! Tokki, Otoyan, and the rest

Ai: *follows Reiji in* Hello Kurusu

Syo: H-Hey Ai-senpai...

Cecil: Yep, definitely confused on that one

Reiji: Ran-Ran and Camus are doing interviews today - just so you know

Demon: Are we ready to begin now? Do I have your entire attention? Good, let's begin. Okay, Syo, you're up first

Syo: *sarcastic* Oh goodie...

Demon: syoxaiOTP - haha, nice name - dares you to seduce Ai because he's your boyfriend for crying out loud. ...Their words, not mine, I still ship you with Oto-kun

Syo: S-Seduce?! How?!

Ren: Oh Ochibi it's easy, I'll demonstrate with Ikki since him and Ai-senpai are pretty much the same when it comes to love

Demon: WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER INCIDENT LIKE THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Syo just...lick the shell of his ear or something

Masato: You've been in the Victorian era of England again haven't you?

Demon: Alois Trancy is a decent boy, hush. Besides, let's not mix and match universes here

Syo: *shakily gets up and goes over to Ai, kneels down and licks the shell of his ear slowly*

Ai: *slowly smiles*

Reiji: Ai-Ai smiled! I didn't know that was possible for an android

Demon: Me neither, moving on~ Oh God, Ai...in return you have to French kiss Syo *chuckles* Or rather, it says to French kiss the lights outta him

Syo: And I thought we didn't want to traumatise Oto-kun again?

Cecil: Oh I'm pretty sure my dear brother has French kissed Tokiya before~

Otoya: Tokiya, what _is_ French kissing?

Tokiya: *whispers in his ear*

Otoya: Oh so the other day in our room when we were in your bed and you put your tongue down my throat, that was it?

Tokiya: *sighs and nods*

Ren: Why isn't Icchi talking?

Otoya: He has a sore throat and has almost lost his voice *grins*

Demon: Aw, that French kiss was cute as hell! Anyways~ Shugo Chara Jazz-chan says that Tokiya, Otoya and Reiji should be in athreesome

Tokiya: Absolutely not.

Reiji: No, no, I shouldn't, as cute as Otoyan is. Tokki would have my head if I touched him

Demon: Eh, well there's that

Otoya: What's a threesome?

Syo: We'd rather you not know

Demon: *scans over the dare* Oh God...oh God no, we're definitely not doing this one. But I think I can safely say that Syo would be smallest...it'd make sense

Syo: What would?

Demon: Someone wants you guys to compare...sizes...in places...

Ren: With a lady present, oh I wouldn't dream of it

Syo: That's no lady, that's Satan himself in disguise!

Demon: HEY HOW RUDE ARE YOU GONNA BE TODAY?!

Otoya: *giggles* Toki, how come you're still in STARISH?

Tokiya: I ask myself that everyday Otoya...

Cecil: I think Demon-chan is right though, Syo would be smallest in that area

Syo: Hey!

Ren: We could always ask Ai-senpai~

Syo: I hate you guys even more!

Demon: Cool the temper there shorty, now; Syo, you have two questions from Mao-Chan. They also apologise for you to get the most attention here

Syo: Finally _someone_ feel sorry for me and the torture you have put me through! Anyway, shoot me - literally

Demon: Do you really love Ai or are you just together because of the fans? Actually, I can answer that one. You see, Syo was with Otoya originally, but then we had a dare sent in saying that Syo and Ai should confess their love for one another and start dating and then things got...complicated... But it's all okay now! But to answer the question simply...yeah, it was the fans. But you love him now, right Syo?

Syo: I-I...guess so...?

Demon: And have you both had sex yet?

Syo: I am so not answering that, especially after what you just said for that last dare

Demon: It's probably true though...

Syo: That's it! I'm done! I am done with this game!

Demon: Wait, I got one last question!

Syo: *growls*

Demon: Would you ever teach Otoya how to play violin?

Syo: ...If he wanted to. Now good day, I am going back to my room and I am never playing this stupid game ever again! No matter what you do! *walks out and slams the door shut*

Demon: Oh...well...there goes my reviewers... Damn you Syo Kurusu. He'll be back, don't you worry

Natsuki: How do you know?

Demon: *smiles* Cause you're going to bring him down here next time. Now, for the second part of that question; Otoya, would you ever teach Syo how to play guitar?

Otoya: Sure I would! I can try and persuade Syo-chan to come back too if you'd like?

Demon: Oh Oto-kun that would make my day~

 _Until the Next Time~_


	21. Upcoming Duets

**SEASON FOUR IS OFFICIALLY OUT! I'VE ALREADY SEEN EPISODES ONE AND TWO SO GO AND WATCH THEM GUYS! I'VE WAITED OVER A YEAR FOR THIS!**

xxx

Syo: Nooooo I didn't want to go through this again! I thought this was all over with! AND I ALSO REMEMBER SAYING I WOULDN'T PLAY THIS GAME OF TORTURE ANYMORE!

Demon: Oh quit whining, you're making my ears bleed. Now, since everybody is here then can I get on with it? I kinda have places to be

Syo: No cause ya know what-

Natsuki: Go ahead Demon-chan!

Demon: Thank you! Oh, and I also have a little question of my own regarding recent events; how are you all feeling about your upcoming duets?

Otoya: Dreading it. The only good thing about it is that Nanami's writing the music

Tokiya: I think it'll be a little difficult at first, but they must've paired us up with specific people for a reason

Otoya: You got lucky, I'd rather have your partner than mine

Masato: Ichinose is right, we'll just have to see how it goes. But maybe Saotome put you with him for a reason Otoya. You are his son after all and considering relations over in their group...well, you get the point

Otoya: I suppose, but it still sucks real bad...

Demon: Oh, but I gotta say, I loved the new song QN! Very catchy indeed. Now, since we are all here for the lovely game of Truth or Dare-

Syo: I'm not

Demon: -I have a dare from Shugo Chara Jazz-chan for Reiji and Ranmaru to kiss. There's no specifics but considering what the fans have done to Otoya and Syo in the past then I'm guessing a kiss on the lips

Reiji: Sure!

Ranmaru: No. God, why?

Reiji: Hush Ran-Ran, it's only a playful little game *kisses him lightly*

Syo: Speak for yourself, am I right Oto-kun?

Otoya: *nods*

Demon: Sweet. I don't ship it but still sweet. I have learnt my lesson for shipping through playing this with you guys. Your OTP can happen and then, well, someone will make it crash down and burn *sickly sweet smile*

Syo: *scared for life*

Demon: Anyway, I have only one more reviewer and they have two dares for you guys. We've returned to this after a long while and Syo already has something to do, oh goodie

Syo: Kill me

Demon: LittleChibi1009 only asks for you to make out with Ai in a closet for 10 minutes

Syo: . . . Screw it, who needs dignity anyway! *grabs Ai and drags him willingly into the closet*

Ren: Must've taken a page out of my book to do that

Cecil: Or he's gone insane

Masato: I'm more surprised he didn't question that username if anything

Demon: Same. He probably thought about it though. Anyway, let's move on to our last dare~ From LittleChibi1009 again; Ranmaru is to wear cat ears and act like a cat to Reiji

Ranmaru: Now I know how shorty feels *has cat ears forced on* Meow...

Reiji: Ran-Ran's not a happy kitty!

Ranmaru: Why would anyone be happy wearing this stupid thing?!

Reiji: So cold... *tears*

Demon: So while the other two are having their little closet session, you guys wanna talk about anything? I have no more dares or questions

Otoya: I don't wanna do my duet! *tears* Why does it have to be with HIM?!

Cecil: Brother, calm down. I'm sure he won't be that bad...

Masato: And if he does hurt you then there'll definitely be hell to pay

Ren: Damn right there will

Otoya: Th-Thanks guys... *teary smile*

Demon: *looks at time* Well since I have to go, I'll leave you guys until next time. If there is a next time. The game keeps going until either I get fed up of it all or I get no more things sent in. See ya!

 _Until the next time~_


	22. Pocky Galore!

**Okay I am only updating this now because I have quite a few to get through and EIJI IS THE CUTEST MOST ADORABLE THING IN UTAPRI AS OF RECENT EVENTS OKAY?! I love Otoya still of course but oh, my, word, Eiji is like the Otoya of HEAVENS. Plus why did they make it seem like Tokiya was gaining a crush on Eiji xD And then Eiji gave him is number and I was like "oh, Otoya might get jealous if you show him that" xD**

xxx

Demon: So I heard the first duet went well *smirks*

Otoya: I THOUGHT TOKIYA WAS GONNA LEAVE US AND THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE ANYONE ANYMOOOOOORRRRE!

Tokiya: I thought I explained what I was thinking and feeling

Otoya: BUT THOSE ARTICLES WERE SO PERSUASIVE!

Tokiya: They were all lies, I told you that when you showed me the first one and were shaking like a leaf

Otoya: *falls silent with a small pout*

Demon: Went well I said...geez... Okay, so basically today it seems like we're gonna be playing the pocky game amongst ourselves. As well as other things. And it apparently seems that I have been dubbed as a senpai *eyes sparkle*

Syo: Err, why?

Demon: How the heck do I know? Anyway, Syo you're up first!

Syo: WHY ME?! IT'S ALWAYS ME! HEY IDIOTS WHO KEEP GIVING UP THIS STUFF TO DO, PICK SOMEONE ELSE ALREADY!

Demon: SHUT UP SO I CAN GIVE YOU THE DAMN DARE! Now, Syo- _chan_ you must make out with...Satsuki...?

Masato: Haven't we had this before?

Cecil: Does anyone actually remember by this point anymore?

Syo: W-Why that side of him... *goes over and slowly takes off Natsuki's glasses, quickly kisses him to distract him, whimpers a little as Satsuki gives sharp nips here and there*

Demon: Okay guys, 3 minutes is all I say. Now, while they do that what else do we have... Camus, kiss Cecil

Camus: I do not kiss peasants

Otoya: Actually Cecil is a prince and I'm pretty sure a prince is better than a count so...

Cecil: Thank you Otoya!

Camus: *grumbles* Fine... *kisses Cecil quickly*

Syo: *shoves glasses back onto Satsuki*

Natsuki: Syo-chan? *blinks*

Syo: Don't ask

Demon: Okay. And now for the last thing of the day, you all get to play the pocky game. Syo, you have to do it twice

Syo: Fuck you, I bet you ask them to dare me stuff!

Demon: I DO NOT NOW SHUT UP AND EAT THE DAMN CANDY! *shoves a pocky stick in his mouth and shoves him Natsuki* Tthere, go. You get to do it with your boyfriend afterward. Ai's cool with that, right?

Ai: Yes, by my calculations it doesn't seem to be too harmful

Demon: Okay, let's see who we're pairing people up with... Otoya and Tokiya, Ren and Masato, Cecil and Camus, Reiji and Ranmaru *hands them all pocky with a smile* Now eat up so I can go home *watches them all eat the pocky and gladly hands Syo his second while he groans about it* It's good for you to be quiet for once

Otoya: So that's it?

Demon: Yep, that's it for now

Syo: I don't want you to come back next time

Demon: Too bad, I was gonna kidnap Eiji for the next time. Not the other members of HEAVENS but Eiji seems alright

Tokiya: He's not too bad...

Otoya: *pouts* Tokiya...

Tokiya: Don't get jealous, he's from HEAVENS and I swear one Otoya Ittoki is enough for us all

Demon: I'll say!

 _Until the next time~_


	23. EPISODE TRAUMA

**Hey everyone...**

 **Umm... I know I need to update this fic but...**

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 9 OF SEASON 4 YET (Otoya and Eiichi's duet) THEN WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU LOVE LITTLE OTOY AS MUCH AS I DO OKAY?!**

 **I'M SERIOUS, IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN IT THEN PLEASE** ** _WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

 **I CANNOT EXPRESS IT ENOUGH!**

 **My heart is broken...my poor little heart... Otoya... ;-;**


	24. Syo Gets His Revenge!

**OH THANK GOD MY BABY IS OKAY BUT AHHHH THEY KINDA SORTA REVEALED THE CONNECTION BETWEEN OTOYA AND SHINING!**

xxx

Demon: Ugh, things have been hectic lately. And I heard you guys had some trouble

Syo: Otoya went missing for a day or so, it was pretty miserable considering he didn't tell anyone but Tokiya

Demon: Probably trying to get away from you

Syo: HEY!

Demon: DON'T YELL AT ME! Now, since I have been gone for a while, let us begin shall we? So LittleChibi1009 has sent in quite a few for you guys to enjoy. Let's see... Tokiya; wear cat ears and a tail for the rest of the round. Sorted, Otoya, wanna do the honours?

Otoya: Sure thing! *puts cat ears and tail on Tokiya* Being a cat really does suit you Tokiya!

Natsuki: And Oto-chan's just like a little puppy!

Cecil: Don't cats and dogs hate each other though usually?

Ren: *shakes head* I don't think even the cruellest cat-like person on the planet could resist Ikki, if I'm honest. Besides, weren't YOU a cat before?

Cecil: Kuppuru...yeah... Haha, funny world, ain't it? *rubs back of neck awkwardly with a smile*

Masato: Ittoki and Ichinose managed to get pretty close early on

Syo: Part of me has always wondered if Tokiya even had a choice in the matter in the end

Otoya: G-Guys, stop! You're kinda embarrassing me... *blushes faintly*

Demon: Well Syo's the definition of heartless

Syo: Why do you always pick on me?!

Demon: Because you're so stupidly easy to rile up and I think our arguments are what the fans like best, so SUCK IT! Now, what's next... Camus and Cecil must play Seven Minutes in Heaven in the closet - a camera must be set up. You guys gonna do that?

Camus: No.

Cecil: I think I'd...what's the words... I think I'd rather die?

Demon: Oh well in that case, Syo gets to have a role in this!

Syo: *pulls hat down over face* Oh Lord why...?

Demon: It's a good thing Ochibi

Syo: How can it be good?! Whenever these people get me involved it's never good!

Demon: Oh so I don't suppose you'd want to spray them with this water gun I got here and them dump a bucket of pink paint on the two of them afterward?

Syo: . . . That sounds GREAT! Gimme! *grabs water gun and sprays Camus and Cecil, then happily dumps pink paint on them*

Demon: *pales and swallows thickly while looking at paper*

Otoya: What is it?

Demon: O-Oh nothing, I just thought I read a dare for Syo where it said he could dare anyone to do anything, including me, but it must've been my imagination because there's nothing like that on here AHAHAHA! *sweatdrops*

Syo: *steals paper, glares* You filthy liar

Demon: Well my name isn't Demon for nothing, baka! *steals back paper, sighs* Okay Syo, go ahead...dare anyone you like to do anything you want

Syo: Hm... Okay, for the rest of the round you must ALL address me as Your Majesty *smirks proudly*

Demon: . . . That's it?

Ai: According to my date, the title phrasing of Your Majesty is reserved for those of royalty. Kurusu is not royalty

Syo: I damn well should be after putting up with this game for this long. Wh-Who's side are you on anyway?!

Demon: Even your own lover is against you, oh that's rich!

Syo: Shut up! Just...Just do it, okay?

Demon: Fine, fine. Um...Masato must sit on Ren's lap for the rest of the round

Masato: *does so, ranting furiously in head*

Ai: *goes up to Syo and unexpectedly kisses him*

Demon: Okay...what else we got... Jade has a question for you Sy- Your Majesty... She asks why do you dislike me so much?

Syo: *takes a deep breath and sets off into a massive rant that lasts for ages, breathing heavily when done*

Everyone: . . .

Demon: . . . I see... Okay, last person! Jaz-Chan-Senpai asks Otoya; how did you feel during the time you were with Eiichi?

Otoya: . . . I mean...he seemed n-nice enough about the whole thing to begin with, although I was terribly nervous and kinda wished Tokiya had been with me. I'm surprised he didn't yell at me for being late...most people would've, eh heh. Um, well then when it came to the lyrics, it was so HARD! And I kept messing up a lot and so I pushed myself because everyone else had done so well and I didn't want to let anyone down a-and it became too much for me... *teary eyed* A-And then he brought up my past a-and it really got to me and in the end he got what he wanted all for a song... I-I like the song, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't exactly my thing... *hugs Tokiya for comfort* I don't think I wanna sing like that again...

Syo: Well I was certain Tokiya was gonna beat him to a pulp when he went to talk with him once you said you weren't coming back. Ii would've gladly helped!

Demon: Isn't Eiichi like twice your size?

Syo: I AM NOT THAT SHORT!

Ren: In which department are we talking here? *smirk*

Masato: Honestly...

Demon: And the last dare was for Otoya to let his true feelings out...? Oooh so basically be dead inside like you were after Eiichi made you sing with him

Protective!STARISH: NO WAY!

Demon: *small voice* I guess that settles that...

 _Until the Next Time~_

* * *

 **Hm...next time I'm gonna swap out QUARTET NIGHT for Shion, Yamato, Van and Eiji**


	25. New Ships for a New Year!

**UTAPRI IS OVER FOREVER AND I FUCKING CRIED AND I STILL WANNA CRY MORE SO TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL BETTER I BROUGHT A FIGURE OF OTOYA BUT I'M STILL SO SAD CAUSE I'VE BEEN WITH THIS ANIME FOR TWO ENTIRE YEARS AND IT'S BEEN ONE OF MY FAVES AND WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **(If anyone knows what the 'new anime project' is gonna be then let me know!)**

 **Anyway, now I've expressed my current emotions thoroughly, let us begin with this new round of the game! I still can't believe some of you guys call me senpai~ *U***

 **Also, just want to let everyone know that my stories will be updated/released slower because I'm working on an original novel in 2017**

 **And I got my heart broken at least 4-5 times this entire year :')**

* * *

Demon: Well hey guys, I wonder if this'll be drawing to an end soon...

Syo: Wait...what?! This is gonna end soon?! Oh the heavens have spoken!

Nagi: ...Eiichi, I don't want him joining us

Syo: I wasn't talking about you guys! Why are you dumbasses here anyway?

Demon: I invited them from last time, remember? And anyway, I hope your guys' concert goes well

Otoya: We hope so too!

Cecil: Yeah, it'll be so much fun!

Tokiya: I suggest we get going on this game before those two get overexcited...

Ren: Oh leave them be Icchi, Ikki and Cecci are just the energetic ones from the group, if you don't count Ochibi or Natsuki

Demon: Well then, let's have some good fun! LittleChibi1009 has more stuff for you guys! Ren, propose to Masato

Masato: What?

Ren: Alright! *goes to Masato, gets down on one knee*

Masato: *slaps him before he can open his mouth*

Demon: *laughs* Alright, no chance there Ren. Tokiya, react the the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi anime *smirks*

Otoya: Oh, is that the one where you said I couldn't watch but I begged you so much that you let me anyway?

Tokiya: Yep, that's the one...thankfully you fell asleep before it too...into it

Eiji: You really look out for Ittoki, huh?

Demon: ...I can see the new ships sailing in on the horizon I swear... Anyway; Cecil, have someone draw a moustache on you, what the heck? *laughs*

Otoya: On it! *getting high on the positive aura everyone has, grabs a marker and draws on Cecil's face* Done!

Cecil: Thanks...?

Syo: Oh my, it looks so perfect on you!

Demon: Eiji, what would you die for? What...? Is that meant to be who would you die for? I dunno, answer it whichever way you want you little adorable cutie

Otoya: *pouting, offended*

Eiji: Well I wouldn't exactly die for anything...but, I guess I would die for my brother and my friends *smiles sheepishly*

Yamato: Always with the cliché lines, aren't ya?

Demon: Okay, Syo, who do you love and three reasons why?

Syo: Well I'm dating Ai, so...

Demon: Yeah but you were with Otoya at one point

Tokiya: Let's not bring that up again, please...

Demon: Point taken

Syo: I love Ai dammit! And well...err...cause... *glances at Otoya* I-I can't say here...

Shion: I feel like we're missing out on something here...

Eiichi: I agree, though it doesn't really concern us...

Nagi: The Triple S thing didn't really concern us, but your dad's so psycho we didn't have much of a choice in attendance

Kira: Nagi...don't speak badly of the boss

Demon: Jade wants Yamato to kiss anyone in this room but it has to be on the lips

Yamato: Deal *grabs Shion and kisses him deeply*

Shion: *blushes bright red*

Eiichi: Is there something going on with you two that we don't know about?

Demon: *ships it intensely*

Yamato: I kissed the first person that came to mind

Van: And it just happened to be Shion, eh~?

Yamato: Quiet before I punch that pretty mouth of yours off your face!

Demon: O-kay and before things get violent, let's move on! Sakura Mikado asks Syo, if you don't like being called cute then what do you consider to be cute? Good question!

Syo: Wh-What kind of question is that?! U-Umm...I-I guess...umm...m-moving on!

Nagi: It should be me! I'm the definition of cute! I'm the cutest idol in the world!

Syo: Shut up you little pink haired brat, stop stroking your own ego!

Demon: *writes down 'cuddles with Ai' under question*

Syo: What did you write down...?

Demon: Nothing! *sweet grin* Right! CutieNagi has some dares as a couple questions, funny username

Nagi: . . .

Demon: Eiji has to give a hug to everyone

Eiji: Everyone?

Demon: Everyone *shoves Otoya into his arms with a stupid grin*

Eiji: *hugs Otoya and then hugs everyone else*

Demon: Hey Syo, I just found your New Year's resolution!

Syo: Oh God, what is it now...?

Demon: This fan says you have to be nice to me! *laughs* In your face Kurusu!

Syo: I HATE ALL OF YOU DAMMIT!

Demon: Natsuki, force-feed your cooking to Syo-chan~

Syo: No! NO, NO, NO, NO, N- *has spoon shoved in mouth, pales and passes out*

Demon: Poor Syo...HA! Ren kiss Van

Ren: Alright! *gets up and kisses Van on the cheek* It didn't specify where I had to kiss him~ *winks*

Demon: Fair enough, you are right on that point. Masato, act like Ren. Oh dear...didn't we do this before?

Otoya: It was scary... *hugs Tokiya*

Cecil: I can't really remember if you did get scared sorta last time, brother

Tokiya: It's just so he has an excuse for human contact with me

Masato: *lazily mimics one of Ren's casual lines* There

Demon: Cecil, play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Shion. Oh gosh that name...oh gosh that's too funny, hahaha...!

Cecil: *disappears into closet with Shion*

Yamato: I might just kill that little brat if he even thinks about tou- I-I mean, carry on!

Demon: Okay, we can do the next dare while that's happening. Otoya, act like a cute little brother to Tokiya

Ren: That's gonna be weird since they're dating

Eiichi: They're dating? So is THAT why Tokiya came to talk to me when Otoya went missing...?

Demon: Well I like to think it was. Tokiya's very protective of Otoya, isn't that right Otoya?

Otoya: Yep! Tokiya's the best! And the greatest! And the most awesome! And the most amazing! And, and...yeah!

Tokiya: *sighs, pats his head* Baka...

Otoya: But this feels kinda weird because I already have a brother...

Demon: Understood, you can just be yourself with him now Oto-kun

Otoya: Yay!

Natsuki: There's not much difference to that, haha

*Cecil and Shion reappear from closet*

Yamato: Shion! *grabs his shoulders* Did the little brat make you do anything?! Are you hurt?! Distressed?! Anything?!

Shion: I am fine, you're drawing unwanted attention to us...

Cecil: Everything was fine, we just talked...

Demon: Alrighty, now for the last two questions of this year you guys! Shion, who do you like most in the room? As if that wasn't obvious just now...I suppose...

Shion: Nagi, I guess

Yamato: ...Fucking traitor...

Demon: And last one is for Tokiya; What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?

Otoya: I can tell you that probably! There was this one time whe-

Tokiya: *slaps a hand over his mouth* We don't talk about that Otoya, you know what will happen if you do

Otoya: *frowns, pouts, whines softly*

Tokiya: I guess HAYATO would be...thinking back on it, it was kinda stupid and made me look like an idiot...

Demon: It was terrifying that's what it was! Anyway, that wraps up this year! I hope we can play again!

Eiji: It was actually kinda fun

Syo: You got off easy...just you wait

Demon: *begins humming to self*

 _Until the next time~_

* * *

 **Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you all have a great year next year! Hopefully I will and I hope to see you all soon!**

 **(Also, can you spot the pairings I ship in this chapter~?) ;)**


	26. Pokemon and Hidden Feelings?

**So apparently we ARE getting a season five someday...? I hope so! I also wanna hear Tomochika sing because otherwise I find her idol career pretty pointless. She IS an idol, right? If I remember correctly.**

 **Also, I have been watching Yuri! On Ice and I find it remotely enjoyable but it's not one of my favourites. Also, I've been watching the dub so if anyone knows if episode 12 and maybe 13 have been dubbed yet then please let me know ^_^**

 **(Also, and I doubt this but anyway, if you read my Fairy Tail fanfics, you will know how much I love Lyon Vastia. And in the dub of YOI, Victor and Lyon share the same VA *U* (Except I didn't notice at first because of Victor's accent lol)**

* * *

Demon: You guys are really in for it this round

Syo: Oh no...I'm so done... And you're so dead

Demon: Actually Syo, I don't think you've been given a solo dare or question this round

Syo: Really?!

Ren: Looks like they're finally listening to you, Ochibi

Syo: What is it with you and nicknames?

Ren: *shrugs* It's fun

Otoya: You seem pretty excited Demon-chan

Demon: Damn right I am! Because this time I actually snuck a peek at the various truths and dares that were sent in and there are good ones in here. First one is for you actually Oto-kun!

Otoya: Really? What is it?

Eiichi: I've noticed how nobody really dares Otoya, they mostly just ask him questions

Masato: Well after that one incident with Jinguji at the very beginning, I don't think anyone wants to hurt him

Demon: Um, why would anyone want to hurt the cutie in the first place?! *subtly glares at Eiichi*

Eiichi: Hint taken...

Otoya: What's my question Demon-chan?! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Pleeeaaassseee~

Demon: Okay, okay, Tokiya calm your pupper over there. Let's see... Jaz-Chan-Senpai asks you; if you only had to save one person, who would it be; Syo or Tokiya?

Natsuki: Didn't someone ask this before?

Cecil: It was when Otoya was going through that love triangle situation, wasn't it?

Otoya: Cecil...please...

Demon: What did I JUST say about not hurting him?!

Cecil: S-Sorry Ma'am! Otoya?

Otoya: I remember I said it depended on the situation; intelligence or endurance

Demon: So Syo's a dummy, glad we cleared that up

Syo: Hey!

Demon: Anyways; EiichixEiji4eva asks Eiichi to kiss Eiji...

Otoya: That sounds cute!

Tokiya: ...Are we going to explain incest to him or not?

Ren: I might not be a good idea...

Cecil: Y-Yeah, he might break again...

Eiichi: Um...what?

Demon: It doesn't specify where to kiss him so technically speaking, you don't have to kiss him on the lips

Syo: Wuss

Demon: Oh because you'd totally kiss your little brother on the lips, eh?

Syo: Sh-Shut up!

Eiichi: Alright, c'mere Eiji *kisses him lovingly on the forehead*

Natsuki: What's your opinion on incest Demon-san?

Demon: My opinion? Well, there's a rare case where I may ship it... *cough*OHSHC*cough* but most of the time I don't. Like, I would never ship Otoya and Cecil since...y'know... But moving on! LittleChibi1009 has lots more for you guys - good loyalty I see

Syo: They're the one that tortures me all the time!

Demon: Syo...they ALL torture you for some reason, although today it seems you got lucky

Syo: Finally!

Demon: Well, you got a lucky break from solo ones, you still have a few group ones to do

Syo: Fair enough

Demon: Okay, so earlier I asked you all to watch something for me, didn't I?

Otoya: It's not fair, they said I couldn't watch it with them!

Tokiya: Believe us, you don't want to Otoya

Otoya: *pouts*

Demon: I take you enjoyed it then guys?

Syo: NO! NO, NO, NO! IT MADE ME THINK OF MY BROTHER AND I WANTED TO DIE!

Natsuki and Nagi: Was not cute at all...

Demon: I'll book you all a second viewing, especially a third for Syo

Syo: So cruel...

Demon: I don't have the name Demon for nothing, haha. Next up; Tokiya and Otoya have to act out a scene from a yaoi anime of my choosing. Dang, well...you guys kinda already did that Romeo and Juliet thing...and I don't know if I could put Otoya through something like what I had in mind...even though it would fit you two... Okay, why don't you two just take off your shirts and Otoya sit on Tokiya's lap. Trust me, this isn't from a yaoi anime but it WAS a yaoi scene that was just a joke (though I ship the couple anyway, hehe)

Otoya: *takes off shirt slowly, same as Tokiya, and sits on his lap, arms around his neck*

Tokiya: Now what?

Demon: *hands separate sheet of paper* Read this. Tokiya, you're L and Otoya, you're G. Okay? Go

Otoya: This will stay between you and me, right?

Tokiya: So long as you show that smile only to me~

Demon: Ah, perfection! Okay, okay put your shirts back on. Okay, we're running out of time so Nagi, wear this school girl uniform *hands it to him, Van forces him into it* Shion, wear a maid outfit *hands him one*

Shion: *changes into it, blushes*

Demon: Yamato, what do you think about Shion's current outfit?

Yamato: I-I-I-I...e-err... U-Umm... C-Cute... *blushes*

Shion: *blushes deeper*

Demon: Such a lovely pair. Kira, what type of guy do you like?

Kira: Who said I have to like a guy?

Demon: Jeez, no need for the backchat... Okay, and last question; what's your favourite Pokémon? Oh no, wait, I just thought of the most PERFECT thing!

Syo: Oh no.

Demon: Okay, so HEAVENS can be the eveil organisation; to fit with the theme that the games have for the different teams (except Team Skull it seems). Then QUARTET NIGHT can be the Elite Four - makes perfect sense, right? And then STARISH can each be an Eeveelution! Based on your respective colours within the group! So basically this:

Natsuki - Jolteon

Tokiya - Espeon

Cecil - Leafeon

Ren - Flareon

Otoya - Flareon/Eevee (cause he's adorable)

Syo - Slyveon

Masato - Vaporeon

HEAVENS: . . .

STARISH: . . .

Syo: ...You made me the thing that has ribbons flowing off it?!

Demon: *cracking up laughing* It matches your pink colour! The idea was so funny to me!

Everyone: We're glad you're amused

Otoya: Eh heh...she has a good point though guys...

Syo: Okay, you didn't have to watch the torture show like we did so you have no place to talk, Oto-kun

Otoya: You still call me that?

Syo: Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I?

Otoya: No reason...

 _Until the Next Time~_

* * *

 **Did you know that Otoya shares his VA with Shintaro from Mekakucity Actors? Maybe that's why he did so well at sounding broken after what Eiichi did to him *subtle shrug***

 **Also, yes I do ship Yamato and Shion! But, and I don't know whether you guys caught this last chapter, I also ship Otoya and Eiji ;) Keep that in mind~**


	27. Yamion Forever

**Sorry this took a little longer to get out than planned - keep sending in the dares (and truths)!**

 **I got into a relationship today, eh heh**

* * *

Demon: I'm officially in love with Yamion

Masato: Who?

Demon: Yamion

Cecil: And who or what is Yamion...?

Demon: Yamato and Shion as a couple

Shion: *blushing* Um...

Yamato: W-We're not a couple! W-We don't even like one another!

Demon: *disbelieving* Uh huh

Eiji: Well Shion is blushing and you do seem pretty protective if not possessive of him Yamato...

Demon: Thank you for gifting me with a voice of reason about this! Eiji, you're a star!

Eiji: Th-Thanks?

Otoya: *huffs lightly, slightly jealous of the attention*

Demon: Okay, let's see here...um, I swear you guys get sent in more dares than truths but oh well

Van: Well it is that sort of game, what do you expect?

Syo: I advise you not to talk to the she-devil that way, man...

Van: Why not?

Syo: You'll end up like me; tortured and everyone will treat you like trash

Cecil: He means that everyone will send in the most dares for you, hehe *sweatdrops*

Demon: Okay, first up is from Jade, and she wants Kira to kiss Nagi...on the lips

Nagi: What? *wide eyes* I-I'm underage!

Syo: Pssh, you're like five years younger than most of us at best

Kira: Let's just get it over with *kisses him on the lips*

Demon: Okay, you guys literally have no questions to answer this round, haha. Ah, the fans love you

Syo: I'm beginning to think they hate us

Demon: They hate YOU, but the majority love the rest of you guys

Syo: Wh-What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?!

Natsuki: That's probably why you shouldn't pick fights, Syo-chan~

Syo: How was I the one who started it?!

Demon: HUSH I GOT DARES TO GIVE YA! Okay, now my very good friend who also loves Yamion has sent in some lovely dares for you all

Yamato: I'm beginning to regret life decisions

Eiji: No you're not, don't be so dramatic

Demon: Kira, make out with the first person that comes to mind. Oh dear...

Kira: *sighs, grabs Eiichi and pulls him aside for a moment*

Eiji: *trying not to get mentally scarred*

Demon: Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be... Okay, Syo, you have to go and play Five Nights at Freddy's...that is your only dare so have fun while we continue the game. You can take Cecil with you I suppose

Syo: Why can't I take Otoya with me? Why do I have to take his half-brother?

Demon: Because I need Otoya for something and it's better to mentally traumatise Cecil than it is Otoya - we DO NOT want a repeat of what has happened in the past both thanks to Ren and Eiichi

Syo: Okay, fine... *sighs and drags Cecil to go play*

Demon: I'm sorry Cecil! *pales slightly* Oh Syo is not gonna be happy when they're done... Okay, Eiichi, sing Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Eiichi: All of it?

Demon: Just do the first part, or the chorus, it's up to you

Eiichi: *sings*

Demon: That's actually quite good...I'm impressed. Right, now Otoya and Tokiya must act like one another *pales* Oh shit that means Tokiya has to be HAYATO again and that terrifies me! Just...okay, I don't want to see that again so why doesn't Otoya impersonate Tokiya instead. That should somewhat save my sanity

Otoya: But I feel like I'm being mean by doing that... Tokiya's just really grumpy anyway

Tokiya: And who's fault is that normally?

Otoya: *pouts*

Ren: Oho, is this gonna be a lover's tiff?

Van: Tch, such a shame. And here I thought you two were pretty much inseparable

*sudden screams come from another room sounding like Cecil and maybe Syo*

Eiichi: What are those two doing?

Demon: Oh no...

Otoya: I'll go look in on them!

Demon: NO! No, Oto, I need you to stay far away from that room while they're in there

Otoya: But why?

Demon: Believe me, you don't want to join them. Okay, and my final dare to give you would be for Yamato~

Yamato: It's something to do with Shion, isn't it?

Demon: Haha, only if you want; Pick up someone bridal style and kiss him

Yamato: ...Fuck. *pulls Shion up and picks him up like a bride, kisses him softly*

Shion: *blushing and speechless*

Demon: Aw, cute. Well, that's it for now! See you guys!

Otoya: They do make a pretty sweet couple...

Eiji: I have to agree with you there, Ittoki...

Demon: *whispers to self* You two would make a decent couple in my books too if only someone who sends in these dares would see that as well...

 _Until the Next Time~_


	28. Puppy Otoya and Eiji

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile - I guess a lot has been happening and I just haven't had the motivation to be within the UtaPri fandom - until now that is! So I officially turned 20 years old last (Feb 28th) and I'm working on an original story whilst a friend of mine is doing a comic version of it. So most of my attention has been on that as well as the Warriors fandom and various others.**

 **Also this has recently been delayed even more because I got ill - thanks Dad -_-**

 **So, my apologies for a kinda long wait, I do plan to update every Sunday if possible. My internet can be kinda iffy at the worst of times and I've also been doing roleplays and it's only recently that I started getting into UtaPri stuff again - I might even write a proper UtaPri fanfic, who knows?**

 **So, yes...that's basically what's been happening (apart from this ridiculous scenario with a former crush but nevermind that). So let us begin shall we?**

* * *

Demon: I'm back! And I'm officially an adult now *cries*

Otoya: *hugs Demon*

Demon: Thank you Oto-kun~ Hey Otoya, how do you feel about taking over Shining Agency one day, huh?

Otoya: A-Actually, it's pretty frightening. I-I'm not really that good with super fancy stuff. I sing because I wanna sing, I don't know how Tokiya did it all on his own before

Masato: Hard work and dedication to that hard work if I'm not mistaken

Tokiya: Something like that, sure

Syo: ...The devil's child is an adult now...oh God... This doesn't mean you can boss us around even more you know!

Demon: Oh I'm sorry, are you an adult too? I can't exactly tell

Syo: Stop making fun of my height goddammit!

Cecil: *sweatdrops* We've barely begun and there's already a fight...

Demon: Okay, let us begin shall we? It's been a while. I've been busy with life, heh. Alrighty, CutieNagi asks Syo to kiss Demon-senpai on the cheek. ...Ew

Syo: Gross, I have to place my lips on Satan's spawn...

Demon: I will make Ai add to your schedule if you don't do it now hurry the fuck up. I don't like it as much as you do!

Syo: Okay, okay, shut up! *goes over and kisses Demon's cheek, wipes tongue on sleeve afterwards* Yuck...

Demon: *clearly sarcastic* Yeah that'll please the ladies

Otoya: *shifts closer to Eiji in fear of getting caught up in a fight*

Demon: Um...O-Otoya, how do you feel about doing this? *shows dare*

Otoya: *flushes deep red* I-I-I-I-I...u-umm... W-Well I k-kinda have t-to...

Demon: I'll let you off for this one time if you want!

Otoya: N-No, I'll do it... *uncomfortable*

Demon: Okay... Ahem, Guest dares Otoya to French kiss Eiichi

Eiji: What?!

Eiichi: *shrugs* Fine, whatever *grabs Otoya, French kisses him*

Eiji: *clenches fist in my lap, hidden from view*

Otoya: *pulls away and sits back in place, hiding face by staring at my lap*

Demon: Forgive me Oto-kun...! Okay, moving on! Sakura Mikado asks Kira; Are you gay and do you like someone? If so, who?

Kira: I'm afraid I must say no to both of those

Nagi: I bet you do really and just don't want to say so

Demon: *trying to make up for lost time* LittleChibi1009 has some more for you guys~ *smirks wickedly* Natsuki; wear a dress or skirt

Syo: Payback for all those times! Finally! *happily hands over a dress*

Ren: You have those things on cue now too?

Syo: Shut. Up. Jinguji.

Demon: Nagi; Play...whatever this is *shrugs and shows the paper, covering the other dares though*

Nagi: God save my soul? Just what exactly is this?

Syo: Nobody knows now see ya! *shoves him out the room*

Otoya: Are you okay Syo-chan...?

Syo: I'm fine now he's out of the room

Demon: *huffs* Anyway...Otoya and Eiji; wear puppy ears and tails and act like puppies, you can still talk but just have to bark at the end of each sentence *throws costumes*

Otoya: I kinda like this...arf *chuckles*

Eiji: I'm strangely comfortable with this...woof *smiles softly*

Demon: You both look so cute~! Ahem, next is some truths. Masato; Have you ever liked it when Ren's flirted with you?

Masato: *practically instant* No. Never.

Demon: 0_0 Okay...if you say so...

Ren: I'm disappointed

Masato: I'm disgusted

Demon: Okay, okay, let's keep this rolling! Eiichi; you can only save one person; Kira or Nagi. Who would it be?

Eiichi: Not my brother?

Eiji: Or the others? ...Arf

Demon: I'm assuming they're fine, don't worry

Eiichi: ...Probably Kira. Nagi's fine and all but sometimes he can be...overwhelming

Demon: Fair enough, heh. Oh yeah, so how does everyone feel about QUARTET NIGHT?

STARISH: They're fine. Annoying at times

HEAVENS: Competition and nothing more or less

Demon: Yamato, you have a letter don't you?

Yamato: Yes...why?

Demon: Hehe, carisa-3 says; I dare Yamato to tell his big secret on his life!

Yamato: Y-Y-You don't m-mean...!

Demon: *nods slowly while smirking*

Yamato: I...I... *sighs* I desperately want to date Shion...are you guys happy now?

Demon: I am! Haha!

Eiji: Aw, that's so sweet Yamato! Shion, how do you feel in return?

Shion: *blushes and stays quiet*

Otoya: I'm willing to bet he likes him back~

Tokiya: Since when did you get a personality change?

Otoya: Ne, Tokiya~ I'm allowed to have an opinion~ Meanie *pouts* ...Woof woof! Hehe! *giggles*

Demon: And last dare is from Jade; Otoya and Eiji kiss! Don't worry Otoya, you don't have to French kiss him like you did with his brother

Natsuki: Puppy love!

Masato: Almost literally

Otoya and Eiji: *blushes and slowly kisses the other*

Tokiya: *strangely calm about it*

Demon: *trying hard not to squeal at the adorableness*

Eiji: *didn't notice arms had wrapped around his waist* S-Sorry...woof

Otoya: *blushes more, whines softly and buries face in his shoulder*

Eiji: A-A-Ah...? *blushes more too*

Demon: And I am wrapping it up there! See ya guys!

 _Until the Next Time~_

* * *

 **Has anyone noticed that on here they added Eiji to the characters list but not Yamato, Van and Shion? xD Eiji's super special xD - Nevermind, they've added them all now xD Just they did Eiji first and I found it funny**

 **Also, a friend of mine told me about a new UtaPri app that is supposedly out now; Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live! If anyone downloads it, tell me how cause I need it!**

 **Also I'm planning to get season 3 and season 4 on DVD to go with the season 2 and season 1 I already have :D Also since I need a new mouse mat, my mum said she'll buy me one with Otoya's lovely face on it :D**

 **Oh, and don't forget to wish Otoya a happy birthday on April 11th! I'm wearing as much red as possible for the day!**

 **Also, since it's been around 5 years since UtaPri's anime debut, that means Otoya would be turning 20 this year! And in Japan that means he's officially an adult. Aww, our little Oto-kun is growing up :')**


	29. Talking of Marriage

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a long while but I've been so caught up in many contest entries for different fandoms and also getting new fanfiction ideas - especially within the Fairy Tail fandom.**

 **But I'm here today to get this out for you ^^**

xxx

Demon: I don't wanna do my daaaaaarrrrrreeeee! *cries*

Otoya: Why not Demon-chan?

Demon: *looks at him sadly and hugs him tightly* I'M SO SORRY IN ADVANCE OTOYAAAAA!

Syo: ...It has feelings, my God

Demon: You! You little-! ... *sigh* I have been dared...to treat Otoya and Syo the opposite from how they have been previously treated. I have to do this for the next three rounds. It's gonna kill me

Syo: I-I-It has to be NICE to me?! Oh the struggle is real

Otoya: Oh...w-well if it's for a dare then I can be okay with that *smiles*

Demon: But I don't wanna be mean to you Otoya~!

Otoya: I know, I know! But, it'll be over in no time, right? Time flies when you're having fun

Syo: Oh yeah, it's gonna be fun alright

Demon: Put a sock in it! *glares*

Syo: Ah, ah, ah! We have to be NICE to me now *smirks*

Demon: *growls* Fine... Let's just get into this. Okay, so all of these are from LittleChibi1009! And they're all for HEAVENS so that means I don't have to be mean to Otoya unless he speaks

Otoya: I'll keep quiet... *blushes as he catches Eiji's eye*

Demon: Okay, let's do this! Eiichi and Kira must wear cats ears and tails and meow at the end of every sentence *hands them over*

Eiichi: This is until the end of the round, right? Nya...

Demon: Yep, just until the end of the round! Okay, next is for Van to wear a pink tutu and do some ballet

Eiji: Oh man, we're all gonna be mentally scarred after this

Van: *goes and gets changed, comes out and does some simple ballet moves and poses while every cracks up in laughter*

Demon: Oh my brain cannot handle such things... Okay, next is for Eiji and Nagi to go and play Slender in a dark room. Apologies in advance?

Nagi: Let's go! *grabs Eiji and leaves for awhile*

Otoya: *silently whines*

Syo: *looks at him* Do you have a crush on the guy or something?

Otoya: *stiffens*

Syo: What about Tokiya? Lucky he's not here today. Him, Ren and Masato got called for a photoshoot

Demon: *waits for Nagi and Eiji to return*

*the two comes back slightly shaking*

Demon: Take it those two had fun? Eh heh...

Otoya: *hugs Eiji comfortingly*

Demon: Oh ho! *scoffs and bits lip* Ahem! Okay, now for the truths. If you had to marry someone from the group, who would it be? You can also pick someone from QUARTET NIGHT or STARISH

Eiichi: Eh, probably Van or Kira

Kira: Most likely Eiichi or Masato

Nagi: Kira! Though Syo's pretty handsome~

Syo: Oh my God someone shoot me

Demon: GLAD- I mean, nuuuu Syo-chan~!

Syo: *essentially creeped out by the niceness*

Van: I'd probably have to go for Ren or Kira

Yamato: Shion *blushes profoundly*

Eiji: Marry someone? I...I'd marry Otoya if I could *smiles sweetly his way*

Otoya: *blushes and attempts to hide face, feels Syo nudge side with his elbow*

Demon: Well some of those were obvious, but moving on. Okay, you can pick STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT as your choices for this too if you want, but who would you like to see- ...pole dancing...? Oh good God...

*everyone answers the same*

Otoya: *trying to curl into a ball from embarrassment while Syo cracks up*

Demon: Aww, wittle Oto is- Shush Demon! *sweatdrops from how hard the dare is* Okay...so guys, how do everyone feel about Yuri! On Ice?

*everyone immediately cringes*

Demon: ...Yep, that was...a similar reaction I had (no offense to those who like it!) Oh, Yamato, I have a surprise for you~ *shoves him in a closet*

Yamato: Hey! What the crap is going on here?!

Shion: Yamato... *taps his shoulder*

Yamato: Huh? *turns round and covers nose from the nosebleed at seeing him in some sexy black lingerie* Sh-Shion... W-Why are you wearing that...?

Shion: I-I wanted to see if you'd like it...

Yamato: Like it? Boy, I love it! But what's more is that I'm getting pretty desperate to get you out of it~ *growls seductively*

 _Until the Next Time~_


End file.
